The Missing Masquerade
by Itachi anime
Summary: It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higarasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man! Full Summary Inside. Chapter 32 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Itachi- Well, I did promise a New Story… So…I'm going to start it right away…Enjoy…

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man? Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 1**_- The Mask 

…..

The entire school was bustling with excitement, the girls had gossiped about it, the boys yelled about it, completely everyone in the senior class said it was going to be the 'Big Thing' and that everyone was going, Well, not me at least. To Hell and back with it for all I cared, it was just some "Thing" where you dress up like a Barbie doll, swirl around with people you don't even know, and get dumped by the next guy you see. It was a "Thing" for all those 'Chicks' who found it fun… Not for me… Biologically I am a girl, but that doesn't mean that I must act like one. Plus, even if I wanted to go, I would have to do the John Borne Impossible and get a date; Me, Kagome Higerashi, the School Renowned Tom-Boy, the lonely girl, the Smart alek, Brainy yet Dull, the list goes on and on…

Kagome Higerashi, actually going to the Masquerade Ball…Yea Right.

I stuffed my Physical Education uniform into my lightly chipped brown locker, and sighed; it had been the fourth time that I had actually thought of going to the Masquerade Ball, which was the latest Hot Topic for the senior class in Chrono-Spaces Highschool. The Masquerade Ball really didn't seem like much to ME, but to the others in class, it meant life itself. I looked into my lockers Mirror one last time before closing it and locking the combination; Taking a step away from the Lockers, I began to walk down the hall; gray hood on my head, covering my brown locks, and deep blue eyes. While I was lost in Thought, I suddenly took notice at some kids glaring at me, or should I say, Girls glaring at me. I looked ahead.

Now I knew why.

I looked up just in time to see myself face to face with my, let's say, rival. His name you ask? I could give you many, Mean, Grumpy, Ice up my Butt, Ice King, Glare-o-potamus, or just to make this life easier, Sesshomaru. The smartest, yet rudest kid you'll ever know.

"Move." Was his only word, and the hallways cleared, the students shushed, all but me. I didn't respond, and I didn't freeze, I kept walking, I wanted to curse him to Hell and beyond, but, instead, I just walked around him, I didn't like to be involved in that type of stuff, I adjusted my red and black checked North Face bag and headed down the, now silent, hall way. And I swear, HIS eyes were still on me…

I sighed as my bottom hit the cold still chair, Lunch was my favorite part of the day, getting away from the talk of the Masquerade Ball was nice, but so was seeing one of those few people who, while still keeping an ego, can actually talk to me…

He sat down, his black hair falling over his shoulders, "Kagome." He said; his mono tone voice kept in tack, his eyes were closed, waiting, just waiting, for me to speak; I smiled, "Well, I'm fine Naraku, what about you?" a hint of sarcasm in my voice, his eyes opened, slowly reveling two hidden red orbs, he arched an eyebrow, "Sarcasm?" "Glad you pointed that out," I said while taking out my Bento dish, "Something is troubling you, tell me" Demanding voice as always, I sighed, completely skipping over my little confrontation with Ice King Sesshomaru, I got straight to the real problem, "It's this whole Masquerade Ball, and, well, I'm really not sure If I should go or not, it seems so… well, weird to me, plus, if I do decide to go, I'm going to need a date, something I haven't had since, never…and-"

"Would you like to go with me?"

Okay, THAT'S when I froze.

…..To Be Contiued

Itachi- Yeah, Well, you get the drill, Review, yadda yadda!


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi- Wow. I didn't think the first Chapter of The Missing Masquerade was THAT good. Well here's Chapter 2.

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man? Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 2**_- The Question

…..

"_Would you like to go with me?"_

Naraku was just waiting for an answer to a possibly, answerless question, _wasn't the Masquerade Ball something I wanted to avoid?"_ My mind was racing for an excuse, yet, not a single thing came to mind; I couldn't decide, say yes and go, or say no, and possibly lose my best friend; But- Hey! I've been like this for years! I don't have to go to the dance, even if my best friend, Naraku, asked me… I've made up my mind, it might disappoint him, possibly anger him, but even so, I-

"Must I repeat myself?" Naraku's deep voice had awoken me from my thoughts, "I- uh…" I hadn't recognized the number of people who started to stare off at Naraku and me, not even the decrease in volume. Naraku sighed, while pushing a stray strand of black hair from his face, and placing down his chopsticks, the same stock expression showing epically off his face. He suddenly stood up; thinking that he had left, I sighed, this Masquerade Ball was getting to my head- "Kagome," I almost jumped in my seat, that voice, that deep voice… turning my head, I swear my face flushed; Naraku, was only mere centimeters from mine, What was wrong with me all of a sudden?

"I will ask you once again," he took my hand, NOW, my face was red…burning red… and this time, EVERYONE was watching, "Kagome, would you like to come with me to the Masquerade Ball? I would _very_ much appreciate it…if you say _yes_…" _"No…"_ My head screamed in protest, _"Anything but that…" _Smile. He smiled. God Naraku and that beautiful smile! If I even dare say yes, I'm so goanna- "Um-o- okay…I guess…" I wanted to punch myself so hard I would throw up, did I just now say 'Yes' to going to the Masquerade Ball, with Naraku? Did I just get an actual DATE? I could hear the 'Omg's, the 'What the Hell's!; and the 'I was goanna ask him!'s flyinf in the air.

Naraku, the only kid, or should I say, Man in Chrono-Spaces High school, that could stand Face- to-Face with the 6 foot 6 Ice King Sesshomaru, even if they both had a serious ego issue, they got along fairly well, both of them stand head to head in several categories, which include the following: Longest hair, coolest eye color, scariest glare, biggest ego, better athlete, and for the girls; that might not include me, hottest body. What was up with chicks in this school?

Just as I was about to stand, I felt like I was being…wait- lifted! I saw myself being lifted? By who? I almost screamed when I saw those same two red eyes, starring down at me, almost literally burning through me, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck, JUST IN CASE I FALL!

"Were leaving." I starred up at him, his voice echoing throughout the now silent Café, "B-But we still have two classes after lunch and-" I was stopped by what seemed to be a look from Naraku, the type of look that made you shiver, the good type of shiver though, one thing or another, it sure did a good job of shutting me up, "Naraku, isn't that skipping? We can't just skip out on classes like that-" Naraku and I were already outside heading for his 'must be expensive' red sports car, "Principal Songo doesn't need to know now does she?" Naraku had a point, our principal, Principal Sango, was extremely clumsy, and really bad at keeping tabs on her students, it was always one or the other for her, I was suddenly returned to Earth as my converse's (aka Chuck Tailors) hit the hard gravel, and relaxed. I than found myself inside his car. Naraku's car. My new date's car.

As we drove out of the High Schools large parking lot, I couldn't help but ask, "Naraku," I just had to know, "Yes, Kagome? Is something the matter?" I shook my head, left to right, than looked at him, "Why did you ask me?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask me, to go to the Masquerade Ball thing with you? I'm sure you could have asked somebody else that dressed, well, a bit more feminine than me…I'm nothing special you know" Naraku was silent for a few, then finally, he spoke, "I picked you because you don't droll over looks…you talk to me honestly…and I also think you need to get out more Kagome, you said you haven't had a boyfriend, better yet a date in…never, and-" Naraku stopped talking. "What's wrong?"

"…" was his answer.

"Naraku, where are we going to?" and his oh so talkative answer….

"Hn."

Naraku's going to be hard to figure out.

…..To Be Continued

Itachi- Just an early update, so far, you all really like the story, please tell me how it's going so far with a nice review, Sessh/Kags will come along soon enough… Thank you all for reading and reviewing! ;3…


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi- Did you all like Chapter 2? I need to know, since I'm a first at making story's like this…

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man? Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 3- **__The Dresses_

…..

_Naraku's going to be hard to figure out. _

"_Like right now",_ Kagome thought, Naraku and her had been driving around in complete silence for what seemed to be hours passing hours, until Naraku finally came to a halt. I looked around, and saw nothing but cars after cars all lined up row after row, I just wanted to go home, yet instead of that, I get THIS. A place that they'd call 'a girls main hangout…' and where every girl from school must have been right now. "Kagome," Naraku's voice woke me from my trance, how it did that? I have no idea.

"You did say yes to going to the Masquerade Ball with me, so you do know that you must wear the appropriate attire" Naraku was looking to the sky as he spoke, if he was talking about me wearing a dress, he had another thing coming, "Naraku, I'm pretty sure that they'd let me wear a dress, it's nothing special," I sighed, "I could just wear some jeans and a T-shirt." I knew I was being completely rash, but his answer didn't have to be so blunt.

"No."

"Wait- What do ya mean no? It's just some silly dance thing!" Now I was getting frustrated, "It means, Kagome, that you will attend the Masquerade Ball with a dress, and attire that any other girl would wear to a dance" Naraku raised his fingers as he turned to me, "Earrings, a necklace, a dress, high heels,"

"Wait a minute, Naraku, who's paying for all of this? Because, truthfully, I don't want any Earrings, or Make-Up, better yet, a pair of High Heels! And I'm pretty sure that I don't even have enough money to afford a cheap pair of Earrings!" I tried my hardest to come up with an excuse, "An-And I don't even have my ears pierced! I can't-"

With the slip of his finger, I was silenced.

For a while we just sat like that; Just waiting, starring for a word to be exchanged.

"Come, Kagome." Naraku said, while opening his own door, and my own, while stepping out I looked to the sky, it was already getting dark! "_How long did we just sit there?" _I silently thought to myself. I suddenly did not feel Naraku's presence, looked up and saw Naraku already heading for the entrance to the Mall, I sighed, "Well," I mumbled to myself, "Time to get this thing over with"

It was a Nightmare. The Macys we had just entered smelled of High-Heels, Clearance Sales, and Expensive Perfume; And I just hated it. Well, at least Naraku didn't tell me that I have to try on the dress, I just have to look at them, and that's ALL. "Kagome, you have to try on the dress before I buy it" Naraku said while we both walked down to the dresses, me and my obvious mind thinking.

Searching through the different 'Look to be Expensive' dresses, I slowly searched for one, and yet again, took a deep breath and sighed, either too puffy, to showy, or I just plain didn't like it. This was going to be hard.

Not seeing a single thing that even looked good, Naraku and I made our way to another dress store, I was almost forced by Naraku to try on a slightly above the knee office design dress, and I being me, nearly threw a fit about it. The next store had nothing at all, same with the next, and the next, and even the one after that… Well, that's until we both happened around a small looking store, it really didn't seem that promising, but, where else could we go?

"M.A.S.K" I said aloud reading the sign, apparently, this place read Mask; Mask as in Masquerade, "Do you want to try here Kagome?" Naraku said to me, I ALMOST sighed, "Yeah, alright"

But once I stepped inside, I saw it.

The perfect dress.

I was trying my hardest not to gawk at it and look like a fool, but, sheesh! Even to me it looked nice! It came along with the whole set, the necklace, the earrings, the matching shoes, and last, the dark blue, and lightly silver trimmed Masqerade Mask.

…..

It was a Blue long stain dress, silver trimmed at the sides, I was finally ready, for one of the things that I now know, I would dread.

The Masquerade Ball was just moments away.

The very next day. Tomorrow.

…..

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, he sighed, sweeping his long hair back, "Tomorrow," he said, "I will find her."

…

Itachi- Sorry for the late update! Please review! I bet you guys can't think of the mystery man! Muhahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi- Did you all like Chapter 3? I see that you really did, I got a lot of story subscribtions…

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man? Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 4- **__The Save_

…..

_The Masquerade Ball was just moments away._

"_Literally" _I thought as Naraku's car came to a halt, yet, I never even noticed, as I continued thinking all about what had happened in such a short time, _"Who knew that I would actually say yes to going to something that I had dreaded for days? Not even, weeks?"_ I sighed, still, not noticing the intense stare I was getting from Naraku. After what seemed to be hours passing hours, with little to no words exchanged, or at the least, a dull ride, I was finally home, and half asleep; Truthfully, I think that…I would rather that Macy's then the place I call home. It was late, around 10 P.M, and that would mean, 'he' was home by now…and waiting-

"Kagome?"

Naraku's voice from his car rang me out of my thoughts, once again, "Are you alright? Kagome?" I'm guessing he was worried about me freezing at the front door, just like any good friend would do, I should thank him for that someday, "Yeah," I lied, "I'm okay Naraku," then I paused just for a moment, hearing feet coming down steps, I mentally gulped, 'You know, it's late, you should get going home Naraku, you don't want your parents getting worked up about you coming home late" I should have known Naraku had an easy answer for that one, "It is not proper for a gentlemen to leave his women, until she has entered her house" I almost laughed at his stray comment, and, even if it was dark, I could tell, he almost smiled, even if him and Ice King Sesshomaru were similar, Naraku was different, at least he had an actullal heart, but even if Naraku did have a heart, I hoped that 'he' probably wasn't that angry today. Or it would be a nightmare. Or worse.

I was at 'my home's' front door, and still too afraid in a way to open it; I was not afraid of my mother in any way possible, but, it was… just hard to think of what 'he' would say, seeing me get home this late, what's 'he' going to think happened? I suddenly couldn't move as the door slammed open reveling a large…wait glass bottle? Coming at full speed towards me. Before I could even speak, I found myself falling to the hard pavement, with my hands covering my face, I could only pray, for some type of angel, or demon, just someone-

SMASH!

The breaking of glass was heard , and I could only feel the excess shattered pieces falling around me, but, there was no pain, no blood, no screaming, I opened one eye, just a crack, to see what father had done, did he leave? Or maybe he- My eyes opened fully this time reveling two tall men and my father above me, father was being restrained by one, and the other male who's hand was slightly cut, had slapped the bottle out of father's hold, in which, making it smash, opening both my eyes, I found that the two had surprisingly long hair, one's was raven black, while the others was an icy silver. I opened my eyes fully while trying to stand up; I was saved, in one piece, by two…men..?

By the time I stood up; slightly wincing from putting pressure on my right leg, I found out who it was, and ALMOST fell back down again, standing before me as my savors, were no other then my best friend, Naraku, and the Ice King himself Sesshomaru, what was Sesshomaru doing here?

Ignoring the loud insults from the man I called 'Father' I made my way to my "Knights In Shining Armor" still shell shocked about what had happened, Naraku's hand was bleeding extensively, and yet, he ignored it, Sesshomaru on the other hand had managed to knock my father out, leaving him like a rag doll on the pavement.

No words were exchanged.

"'Thank you," I said, knowing that they both were waiting for an answer, and an explanation on what the hell just happened, before I could even speak, I was silenced, by none other than the Ice King, "I just happened to be passing by, is all," he started to walk away, silver hair following him, "Kagome;" He stopped walking, "Next time, you should call for someone, or do something, instead of just sitting there" he started to walk away, as if nothing happened.

Naraku's stoic expression was the same as Sesshomaru's as he started to walk back to his car, then stopped to look at me, "you will be staying at my place tonight." I suddenly felt…weird… "B-But Naraku! What would your parents say? I can't just waltz over to a friend's house like that without their permission!" "My parents are out of state, so it gets pretty boring at home all alone,and after that display," he looked down at my father, who was still knocked out, "You should stay for at least a few days"

Me. Naraku. Alone. His house. AT NIGHT.

First the Ice King pops up, and then I have to stay at Naraku's

Curse this Masquerade Ball.

And myself for agreeing.

….

Itachi- Done! Goodnight and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi- Well hello again my wonderful readers! How'd you like chapter 4? Ooh…and what does Naraku 'want' anyway? Let's find out…

…

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man? Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 5- **__The Talk with Him._

…..

_Curse this Masquerade Ball. And myself for agreeing._

I still felt like slapping myself when I thought about what happened in my head, once again; Naraku dropped me home, check. I walk up to the door, check. Drunken 'Dad' comes out of the door swinging his bottle and cursing me, check. Naraku… and Ice King..?

I sighed once again. I just didn't get it, all of it. It had been one of the most confusing day of my life, so far; wishing I sighed when my back hit the soft surface of the gigantic king sized bed, that was covered in the best sheets possible, was it even possible for sheets to feel so…comfortable? "But what am I doing here?" I asked myself once again, as I looked around the room, velvet red, and black decals, "definitely his color" I said, while closing my heavy eye lids, ever since Naraku and I arrived at his house, I've felt… tired, in some way, and most definitely surprised. I knew that Naraku's parents were well known actors, and Naraku did say his place is quiet large; but who knew that his house was just like a mini mansion!

I knew Naraku didn't like to tell people he didn't really know, about his personal life, or at least where he lived. He was complete solid. Or was it solitary? In other words, he just kept things to himself. Including why he brought me here.

To his house.

I almost jumped when I heard the door open. ALMOST.

Until a cascade of black hair falling over toned shoulders waltzed into my room. Or should I say his room. He was completely silent, as if he did this every day. Naraku walked inside, casually, as if he had rehearsed this whole act of bringing me here; and sat himself on the bed that I was currently trying to sleep on. In a way, this actually felt comfortable, him, Naraku, my best friend, and me the school tomb boy, Kagome; now in the same room, without any adults…all alone in a large house, in the same…room?

Wit, wait, wait! How did I not notice the signs? Was Naraku trying to…no- No WAY! He wouldn't try to make me…do THOSE things with him, would he? I quickly chased that thought out of my head; Naraku and I were only friends, nothing more than that! Plus, Naraku and I are both just highschoolers, so…well while we could try that stuff…My face turned red, deep dark red…Rumors from school say that having "it" felt… WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! What was I thinking? AGAIN?

I shook my head. I was crazy, wasn't I?

I shifted myself on the bed; after thinking those "things" I felt extremely weird. Freaked, but mostly weird. I sighed out loud, once again; putting those thoughts aside, I started to get a little comfortable, until Naraku just had to do what ANY teenage boy who had a girl next to them, and wanted to raise there ego would do…He sat on the edge of his bed, and without me knowing; slowly, oh so slowly, started to un-button his pajama shirt, and slowly let them slide off his shoulders, he finally stood up, back facing the bed, and made his way to his jeans zipper…THAT'S when I turned around…

My face redden and my heart ALMOST skipped beat, I felt myself starting to get aroused just by looking at him like that…Why…WHAT- Wait! I shouldn't be thinking this! _C'mon! say something smart! _My mind was screaming at me to run out of the room in a panic, or at leasr ask Naraku 'what the hell are you doing' or something like that, but somehow, for some odd reason, nothing came out.

"Hm..?" Naraku turned around, his red eyes targeting me…crap. What to say..?

But before I could even utter a freakin' word, I suddenly was stumped by the next thing he said… "Kagome. Undress yourself."

Silence.

Eerie freaking silence.

"Wa-wait..do WHAT?" I was trying to hide my anger, but to no aval, I needed some answers, I knew that he would try something like this, he wasn't going to just say…say THAT of all things and get away with it! Who does he think I was?

"Undress yourself in the bathroom, as in change your clothing, what do you think I meant?"

Dumbfounedly, Naraku had answered my question. So he wasn't trying anything funny on me after all…

Now I fell stupid.

This was all the Masqerade Ball's fault.

And sadly, it was tomorrow evening…curse me and my big mouth.

Tomorrow was the day he would know he'd dread for his life and hell to come, and if anything-ANYTHING happens out of place…Sure as hell he'd kill.

I mean it.

Itachi- Yeah yeah yeah…it's late I get it! DON'T KILL ME YET! I'll try and remember to post a bit faster…I had a short writers block…and I was working on another story. Yeah another one.

It's called Savage, I really like it personally, and so far, people that read it like it too, OH and I have another excuse! I ALSO have a little writers block with my story, My Midget Little Brother…kind of confusing I know…How do I suddenly get a short writers block on my second most popular story..?

Well, ive talked engouh, you get the drill…REVIEW or I will (Somehow) get Sessho-chan to kill you.

Sessh- IT'S SESSHOMARU! FREAKIN ONNA!

Itachi- Okay…okay… Sesshy-sama!

Sessh- I suddenly have the intent to kill a person named Itachi.

Itachi- (Running away! ^_^ wish me luck if you wanna new chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi- Yeah…Looks like you LIKED chapter 5…I had writers block, so chapter 5 might have been a little crappy…Well, here yea go. Sorry it's late…

…

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 6-**__The night of the Masked Man._

_Part I_

…..

_This was all the Masquerade Ball's fault, and sadly, it was tomorrow evening…_

Well now, I should be saying, 'and sadly it's THIS evening. I never wanted to go to this Masquerade Ball in the first place, I had always said; ever since I had heard about it, that it was a 'chick' thing, for the girls at school, but look at me now. I sighed as I looked over at myself once again, I was dressed. In a dress. The same sleeveless, dark blue, satin, LONG, gown of a dress, with its silverfish gold trimmings. If I was girly; or at least acted like one, I would have said, 'It looks beautiful!' or 'I can't wait!' but I just couldn't bring myself to sound so…stupid. Looking at myself in the mirror once more, I found out that I was missing all but one thing, and shivered at the thought of 'it', I was missing the ONLY thing that would turn me into some type of "pretty princess" or something…what almost all those girls at school had wore WAY too much of, and what I would try to ignore for this entire day…Make-up.

Just as I was about to leave the room Naraku had me in to dress up, the red velvet door swung open, reviling what looked to be a…maid? Wait-Naraku has maids too?! Just how rich was this guy?!

Lost in my own thoughts, I never even noticed when the maid, who seemed too young to be my mother, and yet, too old to be in high school, but man! Seriously Naraku?! You have maids?! What's next Sebastian from Black Butler? I almost laughed at that thought, Sebastian from Black Butler actually real? You have got to be kidding me-

"Ms. Higerashi?"

"Huh?!" I jumped, almost forgetting that I had company in the room at the time, the maid who's age I still hadn't been able to find out; she smiled, and I almost cringed, her smile…was way too girlish… me, I DON'T like to smile, for if I do, then people will say things. I hate when people say things, for those things become rumors, and those rumors start to travel rather quickly around the school, and once their done traveling-

" ? Are you listing?"

"Wha..?" Crap. Yeah great thing to say Kagome, I mentally slapped myself for using such a dull excuse, "Oh…sorry, I'm getting caught up in my thoughts again…I guess…" I cursed myself on the inside, "S-sorry…"

The women had only smiled at me; and I, once again, nearly cringed, that smile…was just too- well, smiley.

She then tilted her head to the side, and with a small chuckle, she spoke the words that completely ended my streak of 'The Outcaster'… "Well," she picked up a lightly decorated purse, "Let's get this make-up on, shall we?" Okay, that time I really did cringe.

_The Missing Masquerade…_

I sighed while I looked down at my hair, still the same silverfish white as it had always been, sighing once again, I looked to the mirror that stood in front of me, a suit. I would have just worn a pair of jeans, but no…father said the suit was, in a way, necessary attire for the night; I myself should have been 'proud about my popularity' and I should, right now, start anticipating the reaction of the other girls at the Masquerade Ball tonight, but I…no…_If I told her who I was, she would be angered_… No, I Kai Mitsume… today, I would only go to see if I could find MY _her…_

And once I do, I shall have my way with her…

No one else shall.

_The Missing Masquerade…_

I could tell that the maid was trying to stifle a laugh by the way her face had been changing colors, It was most likely because of my reaction to the make-up that she had placed on my features, light blue eye shadow, red blush, and the worst of all, ruby red lipstick. As I looked at myself in the mirror, all I could see; in my opinion, was a black haired Japanese Barbie Doll…but, I had to admit, it was a _very_ nice looking Barbie Doll…I can't believe I just thought that, I just now thought of myself as a Barbie Doll.

"M.s Higerashi, is your dress to your liking?" the maid had asked from behind me, I turned my head away from the full body mirror, back to the black haired, blue eyed maid…who I just called…maid?

"You shouldn't keep calling me that," I said, not liking the whole being called 'M.s Higerashi' like a Noble…it was plain freaky; "and you should tell me your name, I can't just call you 'maid' it sounds rude." I looked over my shoulder to face her, and she looked, somewhat, like a maid you would see in an old timers television show… short curly black hair, the dark red lip-gloss, she was even wearing the 'French Maids' outfit, where did Naraku find these?!

"Are you sure about that M.s Higerashi?"

She said my last name again… "Listen, Naraku's not here at the moment, so that means you DON'T have to address me as a Noble, I'm nowhere near one…It's just Kagome, okay?"

The maid had looked at me like I was crazy… "Are you sure? Because well, Master Naraku said that…-" She suddenly stopped speaking, "N-never mind that, we should get you going, Master Naraku should be waiting in the main lobby"

As she raced me out the door, she smiled, nearly whispering her name,

"_My name is Kagamie…"_

_The Missing Masquerade…_

I finally found my way to the grand steps, which had lead to the main entrance of the mini mansion, where Naraku would be waiting. Truth be told, this started to sound like an out of place Cinderella story, or one of those Disney Princess things that you see in the movies, for some reason, the girl always meets her 'Prince Charming'; I started to walk down the spiral stairway, but for some reason, nothing bad ever happens to them, they always look and act 'Perfect' long shiny hair accompanied by their naturally girly attitude, and money to hold them back.

But I, being just plain Kagome, didn't want this to end like any type of fairytale. I would finish this Masquerade Ball and come back out looking and acting the same way. And so, as I walked down the steps to soon be accompanied by (my friend) Naraku, I made a silent vow to myself, not even knowing the things that were to happen next:

"_Falling In Love is forbidden."_

I would keep to this vow.

Or so I thought.

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 6-**__The night of the Masked Man.- Part I_

_End._

Itachi- There will be at least 3 parts to this chapter " The night of the Masked Man" aka Chapter 6, If you have any idea's for me, or if you want me to write a story in your name, drop by a little summery in a review, and if you're a fan of my Midget stories, take a look at my latest one, "My Midget Little Sister" Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi- Sorry! It's late, I know! I've been stuck on this new short 200 drabble story, Succumb To Wishing Droplets, and for some odd reason, I never have any more time for anything…

…

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man? Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 7-**__The night of the Masked Man._

_Part II_

…..

_I would keep to this vow. Or so I thought._

The moon stood brightly in the sky by the time I had stepped out of Naraku's other car, the silky black Mercedes, I fixed my dress; the long slit in the dress had bothered me, I was showing a bit too much skin, not to say cleavage. I bet Kagamie had played around with the dress while I wasn't looking and made the long slit, and the over-see of famine cleavage. My skin blushed, as a cool wind had waved through, whispering to me a _Good Luck_ as it passed by.

I couldn't believe myself. I was doing something I couldn't even image myself doing. I was dressed like a doll, and ready to go to a fancy house party, and yet, sadly, it was not just a fancy house party, it was a Ball. The Masquerade Ball. The same Ball that had been the 'Hot Topic' ever since it had been announced a couple of weeks back. I was not a Cinderella; and I didn't belong here with all those other Barbies, why did I ever agree to this? I swear I haven't been thinking right lately. The place that I stood in front of was THE PLACE. The Masquerade Ball was right in front of me. All I had to do was move. Walk inside. Smile.

"Kagome, please calm yourself" A familiar voice had beckoned from behind me. Leaving my worried thoughts, I turned around, only to find the raven haired Man/Teenager, behind me stood my best and probably only (- next to Kagamie-) friend. The only person I would ever address as a friend, Naraku, who surprisingly was one of the most popular boys in Chrono-Spaces Highschool, next to Ice King of course. I sighed out loud, remembering how 'Ice King' Sesshomaru and 'Best Friend' Naraku, had BOTH saved me from a serious head injury from my drunken father…Minomaru Higerashi … _SMASH!_

_The breaking of glass was heard , and I could only feel the excess shattered pieces falling around me, but, there was no pain, no blood, no screaming, I opened one eye, just a crack, to see what father had done, did he leave? Or maybe he- My eyes opened fully this time reveling two tall men and my father above me, father was being restrained by one, and the other male who's hand was slightly cut, had slapped the bottle out of father's hold, in which, making it smash, opening both my eyes, I found that the two had surprisingly long hair, one's was raven black, while the others was an icy silver. I opened my eyes fully while trying to stand up; I was saved, in one piece, by two…men..?_

Those two men being Naraku and Sesshomaru.

I suddenly had the uncanny feeling that something… awkward would happen.

The awkwardness had started with a hand wrapping itself around my own. Naraku, without me knowing, I was being dragged into THE PLACE. And here it starts… It's finally the night, of the Masquerade Ball. And amazingly, I was attending.

_The Missing Masquerade._

My nose was meet with the smell of alcohol, and booze.

Surprisingly, I saw no teachers around, did they actually think a whole bunch of 'young adults' could actually be trusted at a party? Alone? I looked around the crowded space. Lights from the ceiling had flashed in all types of colors in the dark. My hand suddenly felt cold, and looking to my right, I noticed Naraku had not been there. Where had he gone? I panicked. The music blasted around in every direction, people had worn their Mask, Naraku's Mask had been the same velvet red as his room, with black trimmings the color of his hair…I should try looking for it. That's what I did.

_The Missing Masquerade._

I was scared.

I felt lost.

Almost franticly, I walked as quickly as I could across the over extensive party areas, but Naraku, nor his Mask, were in site. I gulped. I needed to clear my head for a moment.

While walking over to the bar corner, I was meet with several looks: Lust, Jealousy, Drunk Guy, I need'ta get Laid face, and OMG I think I know you!

I sat down on one of the fancy spinning chairs, my light blue, silverfish trimmed Mask kept in place. Amazingly, there was even a Bar Tender. "So what would ya' like?" the blue eyed brown haired Bar Tender asked, "Well, what do ya have?" I answered back, while putting my head down, and resting it on my arms, "Hm… lemmie think…" the man tapped his chin, "Well, what do ya like?" I lifted my head, "Any soda?" "Nope" "Any water?" "All out" I sighed. First I couldn't find Naraku, and now I couldn't even find anything decent to drink. Great. "So what do you have to drink anyway?" I asked once more, "All types of wines, and some really heavy booze. All the normal stuff ran out a little while back" The Bar Tender said, "You look glum, anything the matter?" he asked, I looked up; "I'm lost. I'm scared. And I can't find my friend anywhere. He sort of disappeared, I've been looking for him ever since, but I still did not see or find him anywhere."

"Hm…" The Bar Tender was thinking once again, "I don't really know what to say about that" he trailed off. I felt a person take a seat next to me. I didn't pay attention.

"Say, could I just get a light wine or something then?" I said, still slightly angered that there wasn't anything else to drink, "Yeah sure" the Bar Tender responded, "But you do know, your goanna need ta pay me right?" "I don't have any money with me" the Bar Tender whistled, the person next to me spoke.

"Red wine. Make it two."

His next words caused me to look at him.

"One for me, one for the lady."

I looked to him. A white Mask, with silverfish linings, my breath hitched… he smiled- at me.

"I've been looking all over for you," his voice dipped deeply, "Kagome…"

He knew my name.

But How?

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 7-**__The night of the Masked Man.- Part II_

_End._

Itachi- Like I said before, there will be at least 3 parts to this chapter "The night of the Masked Man" aka Chapter 6,7 and 8. And YES I was occupied with a new story, drop by and read Succumb to Wishing Droplets. KxS. Review on this chapter, please, I really want to know how this one went, should I add any new characters? I need to know! _!


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi- I did this one in a rush! Enjoy, and drop a review. Thanks.

…

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man? Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 8-**__The night of the Masked Man._

_Part III_

…..

_He knew my name. But How?_

That had been the only thing running through my mind at the time – Had anyone known it was me? –Mental slap- Well duh Kagome? This dude sitting right next to you apparently found out! Who's to say everyone knows!

I wanted to leave. No- I needed to leave. Now- maybe I'll just walk back to my house on my own without Naraku's help this time; I then suddenly was reminded of what happened last time I was late going back to the place I actually call my house… I'll just call somebody, _call somebody? _My mind yelled, _Call who? It's not like you actually have any other person's number! _If my mind had been a separate person I would shut it up, but it was true, I only had Naraku's number, and I'm pretty sure he's somewhere enjoying himself. Maybe I could…just wait outside… As I stood up to leave from the overly comfortable chair, Kouga, and the person who's face had been hidden with a white/silverfish mask, I was stopped – by an arm. Or a hand. Whatever you call it. Looking down, I saw the same person, I still could not tell out his hair color, was it black or brown?

"Leaving so soon?" he said, "I buy you a drink and you don't even drink it? That's just rude"

In a strange way, that actually sounded funny. This person, who I swear I never meet in my life, was actually being nice- to me of all people! Didn't people know what the name Kagome Higerashi meant? It meant 'the girl who had no other friends then one of most popular dudes in school/ OMG she's such a tomb boy/ Smart aleck. So what was with this guy?

Releasing myself from my thought's, I sat down, I had to know.

"How did you know my name?" I asked, taking the glass cup between my fingers, and swirling the bloody red liquid. He smiled- the smile was quick lived though.

"I can't tell you that."

Kouga, the bartender had been polishing some of the used glasses, he did a low whistle; "So you just buy drinks for random people or somethin'? That's just strange." Someone had called him over to get a drink and Kouga ran over to get it. I and the person had continued our little talk.

"Okay, then can you at least tell me your name? since you know mine?" I asked. He seemed to freeze. He spoke once again.

"Just call me Kai. That's all." I could tell he was lying. I could also tell that he could also tell that I had known that he was lying. I said noting, and took a sip of my drink.

"I've never heard of ya in Chrono-Spaces High" Kouga was back, and talking.

"And how do you know of that Kouga?" I answered back to a highly cocky Kouga. Kouga smiled.

"I'm the school's Wolf! Aka, I'm the Photo Man, they call me Wolf, one, because of my perfect pic's, and two, I'm so fast, I could get any photo, any pic, anytime!" My eyes suddenly opened , I've heard of him before! The Wolf is the only person in the whole school to get a perfect picture of Ice King! In other words, no one in the history of Chrono-Spaces Highschool has ever been able to even snap a picture of Sesshomaru's foot at least!

All accept for him.

Kouga I mean.

The same Kouga who was now lost in his own bragging, about himself.

_The Missing Masquerade _

Not so long after, the three of us where actually talking as if we'd known each other for years. Did I actually make some new friends that go to my Highschool? I knew I couldn't believe it, but, maybe, just maybe I did… Two new friends, including Kouga the 'Wolf' aka best photographer in the school, and mystery man, Kai, let's just say he might as well have fan girls by the way he talks.

Kouga had run off to talk to another senior who sat on the other end of the bar. I knew who it was, Miroku, the school renowned pervert, who amazingly never got caught stalking person after person after school.

And so, that left only Kai and me.

This Kai character had reminded me of somebody I've meet before. He was almost a cross between Naraku and Sesshomaru…oddly. He stood 6 feet tall, midnight – black hair, darker then Naraku's…and those eye's… that elaborate purple color literally illuminated him.

While I had started to get lost in my own thoughts, once again, a giant bright light shook me awake. It was the DJ. Another boy about my age, with white wearing a white and red mask was the DJ/ Lights man standing at the mixing table, and had shinned a light on the two of us, as in me and Kai.

"Oii! How'sar yall doin' tonight?" 'DJ Lights man/ Teenager' shouted into the microphone, the crowd cheered. DJ Lightsman spoke once again, or…shouted once again, "I've been watchin' all o' yall, and I'm thinkin' it's time for a little 'romance~' to hand in tha air! What's yall say?" The crowd cheered a loud 'hell yea' to DJ Lightsman. What where they going to do?

"You two!" I saw him point to us, and the whole crowed turned. To us. "Ya'll are lookin' comfty! Let's have ya'll dance to our crowd fav!"

A slow song was suddenly played.

I wanted to drop dead and die at that very moment.

Mystery man; 'Kai' had stood from his seat, and extended his hand to me. "Well, Kagome, I think the crowed has decided your fate, and mine"

_The Missing Masquerade_

Without knowing what happned, we had been dancing. ME, dancing with a BOY. Not your run off the mill boy, a…beuitful one… Just as I started to get in sync, Kai stopped. I stopped.

Kai tilted my face up, to meet his.

I was too busy starring into those same eyes to know what had been occouring… What had been occurring was the couple in a lip lock in the center of the dance floor.

Kai and Me, in the center of the dance floor.

_The Missing Masquerade _

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 8-**__The night of the Masked Man.- Part III_

_End._

_Itachi- To be continued. I like this story. _


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi- Okay…it's late. Very, Very, late, but trust me, this short chapter's worth it.

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man? Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 9-**__The search for the Man Under the Mask_

…..

_I had to know._

I just had to.

That boy- no man, that had proclaimed his name to be 'Kai' sounded as somebody I knew…I just couldn't put my finger on it…The morning rays of the sun had peeked from Naraku's black curtains, forcing me to turn the other way.

I wanted to worry about the strange person that I had meet at the Masquerade Ball, but…I somehow found that I just couldn't.

I felt…almost safe, with that one person knowing. Kai; if that's even his real name, had known who I really was, and he had asked me to dance…Did anyone else know that that was really me behind my Masquerade Mask? Most likely the wolf Kouga, since Kai and I had been talking so much…but I wonder…who was Kai really? He said that he was a student in senior year that goes to Chrono-Spaces High School…like me and Kouga, his hair was, or had to be, long, at least a little below the waist…but what color was it? Was it a Dark Raven Black, like Naraku's, or a Smooth Brown, like Kouga's, or even a Blinding Silver-White like Sesshomaru? I had no idea.

One thing I did know; not knowing who 'Kai' really was, was starting to drive me mad. But there was only so much time left in senior year! And this man-Boy – Oh whatever! Had been on my mind since we meet.

There were 5 classes of seniors in school. 5 classes of teens at the Ball. In short, I had to find him. I had to find out who 'Kai' really was, before time in senior year finally passed…and I would once again, be left on my own…

The hands of time had already started ticking.

_-The Missing Masquerade…_

Shouts of past events during 'The Ball' had been sprouted from one mouth to the next.

_Same old, same old in school at least _I silently thought to myself as I filled the combination on my locker, and opened it. I fumbled with some heavy textbooks, and stuffed them into my checkered NorthFace bag. I sighed; the same 'Kai' character had spammed himself into my mind. Again.

"It's said when you sigh a lot, you're in love"

I turned to face a familiar face from the day before.

It was Kouga, the 'Wolf'.

"Yeah? So I can't sigh anymore?" I responded to him, he laughed out loud, "don't tell me, lemmie guess, you've finally fallen for the 'Wolf' Kagome eh? I knew it was only a matter of time!" said Kouga, as he proudly pointed to himself.

"Kouga, don't you have a girlfriend or something to get to?" I asked him, he had spilled the beans about him and this girl named Ayame hooking up, or something, during yesterdays 'Ball'.

"Heh…yeah, I think' your rights about that Kags…see ya later then!" Kouga said, as he started to walk off and disappear into the large crowd of teens in the crowded hallway.

I felt weird thinking this but…maybe, today won't turn out so bad…

_-The Missing Masquerade_

'_Maybe today won't turn out so bad…yeah right what the hell was I thinking?' _

5th period Health, our teacher, who I called 'Teach', had said we all would be doing a 'partner work' project in pairs of two, Teach said she would be pairing us with people who have around the same grades as us.

I wonder who else in this class actually had the same Health grade as me.

Naraku wasn't in this class, so he's out, Kouga too isn't in this class… I wonder who I would actually end up with as a partner, since I never really paid any attention to any of the other kids in this class, or kids in any of my other classes. And so, I sat in my seat, clutching my sweater…silently hoping to hear the name 'Kai' float through the air…

"Okay, class, you may get into your pairs, and start at a base for your projects" Tech's voice had woken me from my, ever so comfy, daydream, and I noticed that she hadn't called my name.

Raising my hand, I spoke, "Uh…My name wasn't called…" a low voice from the back of the room had spoke similar words to mine, "My name has not been call either"

Tech had turned around, noticing my hand, and most likely the hand in the back as well, "oh! Well, I'm very sorry about that you two, arg! I need to stop doing this!" she looked to me, and the person in the back of the room, then stated to scribble on her notepad, "Okay, Kagome Higurashi, and Sesshomaru Taishou, you two will be partners on our final project of the year!"

"Wait-what?" I said immediately standing up from my seat, and turning to the back of the room.

There sat the 'All Mighty Ice King' Sesshomaru, a hint of annoyance hidden in his features.

The room went silent.

The bell cracked the ice.

As others began to shuffle out of the room, I could hear whispers of things like, 'OMG! So not fair!' and 'I feel bad for Sesshomaru…'

I sighed, "I wonder what Naraku will say about this…"

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 9-**__ Search for the Man Under the Mask_

_End._

_Itachi- To be continued. _


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi- Here yea go.

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man? Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 10-**__Clash of the Mask._

…..

_I wonder what Naraku will say about this…_

And wonder I did.

I took a sip of my soda, trying hard to ignore the looks and glares I had been getting from other students, while at the same time avoiding (In anyway) The Ice King. Thank goodness it was lunch. I needed a break from this nonsense! I'm pretty sure that Tech the Teach knew about how much I hated…no…_despised_ Ice King Sesshomaru! And about how much he hated me! I took an angry gulp of my soda; and the glares! How hasn't that teacher noticed the everyday daily glares I get from that guy?

"Man, why does all the crazy stuff happen to me?" I had spoken aloud, "first 'Kai'at the Ball… now I'm paired with Ice King of all people for a health project? Is Tech that stupid? I always respected her and I end up with…with this? Stuck with that-that ICE PRICK? What has this world come to?"

"Hm…What has it come to indeed" a new deep voice broke into my 'me and me' conversation, "It sounds interesting."

"Who-" looking up from my soda, I saw the one and only person that might understand my predicament. Naraku. "Wa…wait…you heard-"

"Everything."

"Huh…well, at least I don't have to explain…" I nearly slumped in my seat, "but you do know Naraku, it wasn't my fault! It was that Health teacher! She's so evil!" I turned my rampaging into a low whisper, "and right after that was said in class, I started getting really freaky glares from nearly every person that past by me in the hallway!"

Naraku shook his head in agreement. "Even now, you're receiving dirty looks from others." I could only sigh as Naraku stated the obvious.

The ever so similar feeling of defeat had washed over me.

"Well, at least I still have my bento to look forwards to" I said, taking out the small red box from my NorthFace bag. Naraku raised an eyebrow, the same thing he does when he's actually interested in something. "What did you make?" He asked almost curiously, "I never knew that you, Kagome, could cook, or would even try to for that matter."

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny Naraku" I said as I placed a 'Pepsi on the table, along with one set of chop-sticks, and my favorite vanilla pocky and dip. "Even though it may not look it, I can cook pretty well"

"Hn." Naraku stood up and moved next to me. Making sure to scoot the chair right next to mine. Without him even asking, he took the single pair of chopsticks from my hands, and placed it in his, he opened the bento box; dipping in the chopsticks, and taking out one of the small Mitarashi Dango's that I had made – taking a slow bite through it before letting a soft hum…

"It's good." Naraku said.

I looked up from the table, starring straight into those red eyes, "Huh? Really? You think so?"

"I know so," Naraku took another bite, "because I've tasted it, plus," Naraku shifted closer to my side on the bench, taking a chopped piece of meat from my bento dish, picking up my chin with two delicate fingers, diving straight into my blue eyes… "Now say ahh…" Blushing furiously, I hesitantly opened my mouth, only to have Naraku feed me.

The spectators just kept getting bigger.

Even 'Wolf' Kouga snapped a picture.

_The Missing Masquerade_

The rest of the day had went on…awkwardly.

Right after what seemed to be the most embarrassing moment of my entire life on this planet, Naraku had watched me like a hawk. Throughout the last two classes of the day that Naraku and I had together, he sat right next to me. While switching classes, he made sure to throw his arm over my shoulders, (Earning me even MORE glares and other looks from people) Heck! He even carried my bag for me! There had to be something troubling him. Was it because I was paired with Ice King with the Health project, and had to go to Ice Kingdom today..? (Ice Kingdom is just my little nickname for Sess - No, Ice Kings House) Or was it something else?

_The Missing Masquerade_

I soon learned it had to be because of Ice King.

After school, Naraku even walked me to Sesshomaru's car in the parking lot! (Still carrying my bag for me)

"What took you so long?"

The voice of arrogance had rung through the air. I responded, hands in hoodie pocket, fisting and unfisting, "Oh Well sorrrryyy…For being two seconds off timing!" Sesshomaru had merely scoffed, and started moving to the car, "Just hurry up. I would like this whole project thing to be over with as quickly as possible."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" I stated sarcastically.

Sesshomaru had countined to walk over to the diver's side of his milky-white Lexus, and spoke in a low, almost un-audible voice, "I can't tell you that."

I nearly gasped.

"_I can't tell you that."_

It sounded…so…so…similar.

Pushing the thoughts of who, or what it had sounded like, I started to head over to the car – only to be grabbed by the arm, and pulled to the tall figure with my bag.

I never even noticed my blush.

"N-Naraku! Wha-What was that fo-" Before I could even finish my answer, a pair of soft…delicate lips made their way to mine successfully shutting me up.

Lights had went off in my brain, my mind had been completely lost…if just for a moment.

Naraku had KISSED me.

Naraku had kissed…ME..?

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 10-**__ Clash of the Mask._

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – Okay, Okay, Before you call the guy from Assassins Creed on me, allow me to explain why I sadly had to leave you all on a 10,000 foot cliffy for months. I have several HUGE test coming up, and along with HUGE test, comes extra classes, and along with those come extra homework. So I had to put something aside, and sadly enough, it had to be my FanFiction Storys. IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SUPER SORRY BUT UPDATES WILL BE VERY SLOW UNTIL THESE TEST ARE OVER AND DONE WITH.

*Please do not throw the apple in your hand at my excuse.*

Arigatou- ItachiAnime


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi- I will explain the lateness later. It applies to ALL my stories.

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man? Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 11-**__An Icy Blue Mask _

…..

_Naraku had kissed…ME..?_

Wa-Wait! What was Naraku doing? Well, yea, he was kissing me…as in ME! Right in front of Ice King no less! Oh crap-oh crap! This was sure to be the talk of the school by tomorrow! Why had- Why is Naraku even doing this? I'm sure last time he DID speak of us just being FRIENDS right? I pushed Naraku off. He only smiled…that smile! I tell him not to do that smile in front of me! It's mesmerizing! I looked over to Ice King. The surprise on his face had been completely readable. Sesshomaru had been as surprised as I was.

"Na-Naraku?" That had been the only word that I could speak at the moment, I had still been too shocked at Naraku's actions. I felt my face burning red with a deep blush as I forced myself to speak, "W-Why'd you do that?" Naraku didn't answer. He only handed me my NorthFace bag, sent a look to Sesshomaru from across the Parking Lot, then starred down to face me.

"Once you project at Sesshomaru's is done, I expect you to make your way back to my house, Kagamie has been bothering me about dressing you up again," Naraku smiled once more, before turning around, and starting to slowly trek away, he spoke in a low, barley audible whisper, "I'll be looking all over for you, Kagome…"

…Wait…I've heard that somewhere before…

"_I've been looking all over for you," "Kagome…"_

Could he…no…No, that can't be right! I've heard the same thing from him! From Ice King!

"_I can't tell you that."_

"_I've been looking all over for you…"_

They both sounded so familiar…

They both sounded like –

-Kai…

_The Missing Masquerade_

The drive with Sesshomaru the Ice King had been awkward. After the whole scene with Naraku, I'm pretty sure he's thinking something that I'll be forced to answer – "So you are dating Naraku," I turned to face him. He sat in the driver's seat, looking ahead to the road before him, "Wa- No! No! It's nothing like that!" The steamy red had started making its way to my face once again, "So then," Sesshomaru spoke, "Why does your face flush with the mention of his name? Hn?" Hearing that question, I started to fidget with my fingers, "N-no…it's not like that…"

"You are very awkward." He spoke.

"Yeah well so are you Ice King." Than I spoke.

I never even knew we where having an easy going conversation.

_The Missing Masquerade_

I had been both surprised and not so surprised to find that Sesshomaru's house had been as big as Naraku's.

When we had finally reached our destination, Sesshomaru mentioned to me something about him having an 'annoying younger brother who had apparently been the DJ over at the schools Masquerade Ball who is very useless so try an ignore him' over at his place. When I asked about him, Sesshomaru only said that he was a handful around the house. He casually spoke of his dad being overseas and his mom…uh…off somewhere. As we neared the front door, Sesshomaru told me to stand back.

I did.

Ice King had banged on the door three whole times, and then backed away.

The door swung open with a smash and a flash of red and white. "Oi? Sesshomaru? Ya tryin' ta kill me or something? What the hell's wrong with you ya dimwit?"

_Oh…_I thought to myself, _THIS is what he meant…_

_The Missing Masquerade_

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 11-**__ An Icy Blue Mask_

_End - To be continued. _


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi- Here's another very late chapter of 'The Missing Masquerade'! Hope you like Chapter 12! Its very, VERY Important.

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 12-**__ Under the Mask of the Icy Blue Man_

…..

_The door swung open with a smash and a flash of red and white._

"Brother, do you really think this is the way to act in the presence of a guest?" Sesshomaru spoke once the person standing at the door; that he addressed as his Younger Brother, quieted down. Once he'd heard the word 'Guest', he finally noticed I had been standing a few steps away from the door.

His eyes narrowed…just a little, "Waaiittt…" he walked out the back of the door, his bare feet slapping the pavement, until he reached me. Rudely pointing a clawed finger in my face, he starred, as if searching for something, "Do I know you..? 'casue I swear I've seen your face around-"

"It's Higerashi." Sesshomaru said while typing something on his phone, "From school."

Sesshomaru's brother had starred for a long time…

I knew who this was. Practically every person in school did. This had been Inuyasha, school renowned playboy, with his right-hand-man, Miroku Hoshi…I'd learned it all from Kouga some days ago while he was 'boosting about' during lunch, I knew all of this…but I had never knew the two had been brothers! How could these polar opposites even be related?

"OH! YEAH! Now I know remember her!" I hear Inuyasha shout, "she's that tom-boy rite?" I tried very hard to ignore the comment he had made, "Why'da bring her over Sesshomaru? Don't tell me," Inuyasha looked to me, "you fell for this prick or something, Higerashi?"

"AH! No! Not at all! Its just for-"

"A project, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spoke, walking to the; still open, door, "Come inside, let us at least start before your friend comes over to pick you up," he looked to his younger brother, then to me, "come on inside, I don't want any flies coming in."

I sighed. It was already 9:45 PM…I wonder, when will Naraku be picking me up?

_The Missing Masquerade_

What I once thought was going to be a nightmare had oddly become way more comfortable then I expected. Apparently, Sesshomaru's room had been under some 're-construction', and so he shared one with Inuyasha, so, we both got to work in Inuyasha's room, while Inuyasha watched TV in their living room. Sesshomaru and I had gotten along fairly well. He had apparently been less of an Ice-Prick at his house then he was at school... it was strange…yet…comforting at the same time. I watched him scan through the Health textbook…his expression had been…relaxed. Call me crazy, but I'd even say if he'd been more like this in school, I would call him Naraku the second!

…Speaking of Naraku, I wonder where he-

_**Ding-Dong!**_

The sound of a doorbell rung through the hallways of Ice-Kingdom. I heard Inuyasha yell something along the lines of 'I'll get it' and 'Aw D****!'

Silence and the sound of the front door being slammed open.

"Aw, Hey Naraku!"

Sesshomaru looked to me through the corner of his eye, "Higerashi, looks like your friend is here to pick you up."

"Uh..Yeah, I better get going," The atmosphere turned...different…

After a moment of packing my books silently, Sesshomaru spoke first.

"Higerashi-" I interrupted.

"Just…call me Kagome, we don't need to be that formal.."

"Ka..Kagome," he said, "Its late, so, how about you and Naraku stay for dinner? It's past 10 PM, and the cook will have something ready soon…"

Wait. Wait one moment. Was Ice King Sesshomaru inviting me to dinner? Man…I can only hope this day doesn't get anymore awkward.

_The Missing Masquerade_

I stood outside in the backyard of the Taishou household. The moon was out, and the breeze was to die for!

Dinner had been…kind'a funny actually. With Inuyasha telling jokes and such that is. Naraku and Sesshomaru had decided we would stay over the night since it had been late, and there was no school the next day, Inuyasha on the other hand took the news…differently…_ "What?! Why can't we just go over ta Naraku's house huh? Last time I checked, these two don't even have any clothing with them!" almost immediately did Naraku answer, "I have already sent for my maid, Kagamie, to bring over our supplies, so, Kagome," he then looked over to me, his black hair sweeping around him, "you have no need to worry, Kagamie has also gotten your appropriate attire as well."_

This feeling of having so many people surround me… it felt as if I had my own group of friends…I…I felt…This felt so nice. Kouga from school, Naraku my Best Friend, Inuyasha the loud mouth, and…even Ice King Sesshomaru. I guess he's a better guy when he's away from the the spotlights of High School.

I had been focusing on the moon until I heard a small 'tussling' noise. Walking down the side yard, I swear I saw a flash of…something…familiar. I heard a whisper.

'_Come here…'_

Was I hearing things? I made my way to the front yard, and froze in my footsteps. I was daring myself to go nearer. But I didn't move.

At the base of the sidewalk, right at the front gate stood the figure of a man. Long hair which color I could not decipher, he'd been dressed as if he was going to a ball, a suit of an unknown color…then I saw his face… covered with a silver mask. This was…this was…

"Kai…"

_The Missing Masquerade_

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 12-**__ Under the Mask of the Icy Blue Man_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – OOOH! Kai makes another appearance in the Missing Masquerade! What happens now? Will she finally find who's under the Mask? Or wont she? Go on and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Itachi- HI! I'm trying to update this story a little more. It's on a slight HOLD. To find out which other stories are on HOLD then check out my Bio!~

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 13- Mystery Mask**_

…..

_...Kai?_

I stood in complete shock – no…amazement.

Here he was.

Kai.

Memory of what had happened during the Masquerade Ball had played in mind. Meeting Kai, talking to him, dancing with him…and just like that, he disappeared. I wanted to ask him…I needed to know…just who exactly WAS Kai?

Ever so slowly, I took a step, the grass, silently crushing under my shoes…until I reached him.

He only stood, not uttering a single word, the same masquerade mask on his face.

I reached him…a small smile had been stretched on his face. Beyond the mask, I saw the same purple eye color as I did on the day of the Masquerade Ball. ...Here goes….

"Who…Who are you really, Kai?"

He didn't answer, but took a step back. I took a step forwards.

He had been tall…like Naraku and Sesshomaru had been.

I reached for his mask…and soon found he'd gripped my hands before I had the slightest chance to even try to take the mask off his face. I said nothing. He had been silent as well…

"Until we meet once again…Kagome…"

"Kai! Wai-!" Before I could even tell he to wait…he had been gone with the wind in a flash.

Literally.

_The Missing Masquerade_

I stood at the base of the house starring into the sky. I had to think. Who exactly was Kai…and most importently, how did he dissapper like he did? He was literally gone with the wind! And what he had said, _'Until we meet once again…'_ Did that mean that he had been planning on coming back anytime soon? During the Masquerade Ball, he did say he went to Chrono-Spaces High School, and he did have long hair..but what color was it? And his eyes…that shocking purple color – could they just be contacts or something? In the dark of night, it had been very hard to tell out the rest of his facial features…but…according to his voice, he could be ethier Naraku, OR Sesshomaru.

…But which one was he?

…And what if he was neither? Then how do I find him? The senior year would be coming to an end soon, and I didn't have much time, I needed to find Kai before I actually lose him…and the thought of never seeing him again…I don't know, it just doesn't sit well with me…

_The Missing Masquerade_

Once I had decided I'd had enough thinking time and went inside, what I found…shocked me to new bounds. In front of me, (in the living room) sitting on the couch had been my friend the 'Wolf' Kouga watching TV with the school renowned pervert of the school, Miroku.

"Wha-!"

Before I could even ask the two why they had been here, Inuyasha stepped into the room, and walked straight over to the two – and before I could ask Inuyasha why they had been there, a soaking-wet Naraku wearing only a towel stepped in front of me.

"Na-Na-Naraku? Why are you…"

He finished off my sentence, all while wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me close, "I just finished taking a shower, Kagome. Why else would I be dressed as such?" I knew my face had become beet-red by then. And as if on cue, Kouga had noticed my presence, along with Inuyasha, and Miroku.

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga spoke loudly, "haven't seen you in a long bit! Why' ya hangin' over at 'yasha's place?"

Inuyasha spoke next, "Huh, we were wondering when you'd show up, where ya been Higerashi?"

Miroku spoke last, "So this is the infamous Kagome Higerashi from school eh? Nice to finally meet you!...so why are you here anyway?"

Before I was even allowed to answer, another voice coming from the side entrance to the living room started a short and sweet explanation, "A school health project," Sesshomaru said while walking in wearing nothing more then…his pajama pants (I was sure that my head was bloated by now)

"So," Kouga started, "I hear in school you two aren't on very 'friendly' terms with each other, how's this project of yours even gonna get done?"

"We…" Sesshomaru spoke, "…we are on suitable terms…" he looked to me, "is that right Higer-" he paused, "I mean…Kagome?"

"Yeah," I said, "were okay."

After a moment of silence from our now large group, Naraku broke the silnce, "Kagome, I hope you know you'll be sleeping with _me _ tonight, so you should hurry to the shower and change."

…My face heated up almost instantly.

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 13-**____**Mystery Mask**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – Okay, I loved writing this chapter! Trust me, the next ones coming out soon! Just as quick as this one! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Itachi – I'm really starting to get into this story again! I also really like Kagome staying over at peoples houses! Its so fun to write!

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 14- Masking a Father**_

…..

…_My face heated up almost instantly. _

Why did Naraku make such simple things sound so perverse?! I mean come on! What he said – and infront of everyone there! Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru..! And just because of the little comment he made, Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha had been chanting perverted saying to me all through the time I had been getting my sleep wear from the room Naraku and I where going to be in – Why?!

(What Naraku said)

"_I hope you know you'll be sleeping with me tonight, so you should hurry to the shower and change."_

(What the others said)

"_Sleepin' ta –gether! Sleepin' ta –gether! Don't make to much noise! Woo- Woo!"_

_The Missing Masquerade_

I stood in the amazingly huge shower, allowing the water to spill over me. I had been thinking once again. About it all. About Kai, the Masquerade Ball, and mostly about where I had been in my life now. When I first came to Chrono-Spaces High, I had made a single friend. It was a girl my age named Sango. She was a bit-overly girly, but I didn't mind, she had been a funny caring person who, even up to this day, I still was grateful for meeting…but…that had been a long time ago. She moved, and had to go to another High School. We lost contact after that.

But since she moved, I had been able to meet my new Best Friend, Naraku… It all started in 2nd year. Lets just say, he was forced by our Geometry teacher to help me with my class work, and after that…he started to stick to me. Ever since then, Naraku, one of the most popular boys and school, and me, Kagome Higerashi – the tom-boy of the school, had become the best of friends.

…But now, I have even more of them. More people to hang out with. I really could care less for how they all did on the social latter, I was just…happy.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku could be loud mouths, annoying, and extremely perverse at times, but they had accepted me as if it had been nothing. Even…Sesshomaru…(who I had to admit wasn't half bad).

I stepped out of the shower with only a towel, took a peek out of the bathroom from the door making sure nobody had been there, and quickly made my way to the guest room that Naraku and I had been sharing. _'Good'_ I thought while taking off the towel and grabbing the lotion bottle from the shelf, _'Naraku's not here, making this room emp-'_ Just as I started to lotion myself, Naraku had opened the un-locked door, dressed in black and drinking water. I froze.

He looked forwards…-then froze himself. His face turned red, and I panicked, trowing the abandoned towel over myself, while Naraku quickly hurried to close the door, studdering apologies.

"So-Sorry, Kagome!"

Through the closed door, I could hear feet running down the steps in a panicked hurry.

…This was going to be quite awkward.

_The Missing Masquerade_

It had almost been past twelve when people had finally started to go to sleep. That had included myself. And Naraku.

By the time I had stepped in the room to sleep, Naraku had already floated along to his dreamland, and had been fast asleep. I smiled, and crawled into the bed beside him…

_The Missing Masquerade_

In the morning, people had been busy. All I had saw was maid to butlers running from place to place. I stood at my guestroom door just watching the strange spectacle.

"What do you think is going on, Kagome?" I heard Naraku who had been standing beside me ask. I shoved my shoulders.

Just as I did, Sesshomaru had run past our room, then stopped, and turned to look at me, "Kagome, come here, Naraku, dress up,"

"Wa-Wait what's going on Sesshomaru?"

He took my hand and started to rush down the hall. As he dragged me, he finally answered, "my father – Inuyasha and I's father, he is coming back home today…" he turned to face me, "I need you to dress in something more feminine – father would not like how you are dressed at the moment."

"But-"

"Please Kagome," he dragged us both into a darkened room, "just comply with me…"

The door slammed shut from the outside.

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 14-**____**Masking a Father**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – YES! Another chapter done! The next ones coming to ya soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Itachi – I'm really starting to get into this story again! I also really like Kagome staying over at peoples houses! Its so fun to write! OH YEAH! I hope you all have very vivid imaginations…

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 15- Throw-On Mask**_

…..

"_Please Kagome, just comply with me…" The door slammed shut from the outside._

"Well you didn't have to push me in here ya know!" I yelled once we were both in what seemed to be a small changing room. Different outfits had been scattered around the room floors, different colors and patterns. I saw Ice King Sesshomaru rustling though some. He flung a piece of clothing towards me.

"Wear this – hurry and put it on now!"

"Uh…" I starred at the aqua-blue one-piece outfit that lay in my hands, the short skirt, and no-sleeve shirt had been connected – making it look more like a short dress…it reminded me of the same gown I had worn to the Masquerade Ball… "Do I _have_ to wear this?"

"Yes. I do not want my father to think of you, a person he has yet to meet, in a negative way."

"So," I started, "how come I can't just stay in the guest room and wait for him to leave?" I clutched the small blue outfit in my hands, "I'm pretty sure he might get some suspicions about seeing a girl in the house with a bunch of guys."

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, "my father, you see…" he paused once again, "…he actually will not have a single problem knowing about things like what you where implying, I bet if he heard about me sleeping with some random girl on the street, he would just shrug it off…"

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "are you kidding?!"

"Not at all," Sesshomaru spoke in a voice sounding almost light, "Long story short, he lives for his reputation – nothing more, he may be goofy, and overly positive at times, but the things he really care about all have to do with his work, ask Naraku about his movie star parents, and you'd hear somewhat the same thing –now if you don't mind Kagome, I suggest you start to dress yourself, something tells me his car is nearing the driveway."

"Change in here?"

"yes."

I panicked. "With you?!"

"Yes, now hurry and change."

I starred down at the outfit tucked in my hands. _O my crap! I have to change into this…here…alone with HIM?!_ My mind was panicking. "…Oh whatever..." I whispered to myself, "he's over there, and I'm over here…no problems…" I was slowly doubting myself.

_The Missing Masquerade_

As I slipped on the amazingly comfortable outfit, I found something out – There was no way I'd be reaching that zipper. It was all the way at the back, right down my butt-side! How was I goanna zip this thing?! I tried aimlessly to stretch my arms to the back. No use. Well, he was still in the room right? Maybe I'll turn around to ask him.

"Um, Sesshomaru can you zip this u-"

I froze as the image hit me like a rock.

There in front of me, had been none other then Sesshomaru slipping on a pair of new boxers.

…I saw the universe.

….

…Quick as possible, I turned around and faced the wall in my own little world. I already knew that my face was a red tomato mess. Why did he have to change EVERYTHING?! And…and…was that really what a guy had to carry around all the time?! I was hoping never to have to see that thing out of a health textbook!

I heard a small chuckle from behind me.

"You don't have to act like you saw nothing, Kagome, tell anyone you want, but know that I am proud of it."

"Stop saying perverted things!"

He only laughed, while I blushed. "Your so evil…" Just then, I felt a persons hands on my waist; I jumped, "What are you…"

"Just zipping this thing up is all, nothing funny."

I calmed down just a little, "thanks…"

"Your wearing teddies bears?" I jumped once again –

"What-where- How did you see those?!"

"Well, the zipper _was_ down quite low"

Before I could come up with a name to call him (or a way to curse him to hell for peeking at my undies) a set of frantic knocks came from outside the door

"Bro!" It was Inuyasha, "It's dad! His care just came in the driveway! You'd better have dressed up Kagome right or he's goanna throw a fit!"

The both of us sighed at the same time.

"Well then," I tuned to Sesshomaru (who was apparently fully dressed…) he extended a hand tworsd me, "It looks like we have to get going now, Kagome."

I stood in the silence of the moment, "yeah…" I took his hand – he gently grasped it, and we both walked out the door.

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 15-**____**Throw-on Mask**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – yes, it has been some time, but I did say the updates were slow did I not? So how'd you all like this one? Tell me in a nice little review!


	16. Chapter 16

Itachi – I'm really starting to get into this story again! I also really like Kagome staying over at peoples houses! Its so fun to write! OH YEAH! I hope you all have very vivid imaginations…

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 16- The Meeting**_

…_..and we both walked out the door._

Out the door to my impending doom. Apparently, since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father had come back so quickly, everyone was already seated in the dining room - that including Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Naraku, who I was sure would all think that some alien came over and kidnapped the real me…as impossible as that might sound, I myself was actually starting to believe it.

Sesshomaru had told me something about his father before we left the smaller room we were in:

"_If my father does anything strange, or says something to make you feel uneasy, please forgive him, he could be quite…uh… 'Untamed' around women…."_

Yes, that scared me even more – almost as much fright as me being seen in this outfit.

Down the hallway, we two had finally reached the stairs. I paused for a quick moment, noticing that I may never be able to face the complete and utter humiliation I was about to go through.

Sesshomaru eyed me carefully, "Are you feeling well?"

I turned quickly to face him, "Couldn't you have gotten me something else to wear?!" I whispered loudly, "I can't face them all while wearing _this!_"

Sesshomaru almost laughed, "You do know that we are already quite late for meeting my father – so it is well over 'too late' to change."

Figuring out that there would really be no argument, I sighed in defeat, and started down the stairs, "Fine then…all I know now is that my life ends forever, and I will be completely humiliated-"

"I don't think you will," Sesshomaru spoke, "trust me, no one will say anything about it."

"Well, I hope your right…" Maybe he was. Maybe I was just scared…

…When we reached the dinning room, all eyes turned to me. Kouga with his mouth agape, Miroku stroking his chin, Naraku blinking uncontrollably, and Inuyasha –

"Holy s**t!"

….Yeah…I was goanna hate today.

_The Missing Masquerade_

The entire dining room had gone mute… And at that very moment – I desperately wished for someone to speak. Just somebody! Speak about something! Inuyasha! Say something dumb! Crack a joke! Miroku say something stupid! Kouga start gloating about yourself! Anyone! Sesshomaru?! Naraku?!

Just as I started to panic, a new voice made itself known.

"Hn…you are Ms . Higerashi, I presume?" I turned to face the deep voice – a man; who looked like he was in his early 30's sat at the very edge of the table, opposite to where Sesshomaru and I stood. "I've heard very much about you from my sons – and of course from Naraku and his friends as well, though none of them ever told me about how much of a _lovely_ _young lady_ you are…"

…Wait. Why did this guy (Who I already knew had to be Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father) have to say 'lovely young lady' like that? And his presence…Why was I suddenly so…uneasy around him? I was so busy thinking about this stuff, that I never even noticed him standing up, and making his way towards me – until I found myself under a dark shadow.

"Huh?!" I looked up – and there he stood, towering over me, taller than Sesshomaru AND Naraku.

He took my hand and did the…uh…strangest thing… "My how I've been wanting to meet you" he said while leaving small kisses on my hand, and up my arm – I blinked several times, my face was burning, blushing up like a red balloon – Sesshomaru had already taken his seat, I looked to him, then to Naraku –both looked as confused as me. "Excuse my rudeness, young lady, I was to drawn in by your beauty to even remember my manners," he let out a deep laugh, "I am Touga Taishou, father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both," he placed my hand on his cheek and held it there (I heard Miroku whistle) "And you, my lady, are Kagome Higerashi of Chrono- Spaces High School, I haer you are quite the brainiac."

"Well I-" Before I could even speak, Touga had pulled me over to his seat –

"Come now, Kagome, sit down, and relax with us!"

I looked around, "But there aren't any seats left…" Every seat was taken. Naraku was about to offer up his seat until I felt a pull on my arm – and found myself sitting on Touga's lap.

"I left a chair out on purpose…" Touga whispered huskily into my ear, "After this, I wish to speak to you in my quarters this night…alone."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father wanted to speak to me. Alone. In his room. At Night.

Alone. 

Room.

Night.

…Oh. My. Goodness.

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 16-The Meeting**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – Okay…It's late because of that darn hurricane Sandy. I'm okay though, only minor damages to my house (Stuff got torn off). So how'd you all like this chapter? And what do ya think of Touga? Leave a response in a nice little review! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Itachi – While I was reading all of your review of chapter 17, I noticed something; lots of you were thinking exactly what I was thinking…Touga's a pervert. And yes, he has a thing for our little protagonist. I just thought that a love square was better than a triangle! HAHAHA! ...It's funny. Well, I know it may be a little weird to add Touga of all the people to this – but I gotta say, personally, when this guy' in a story, things get WAYYYY more interesting!

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 17- Mask before Meeting**_

_Alone. In his room. At Night.…Oh. My. Goodness._

I was freaking out.

All throughout the morning breakfast, I was forced to take a seat on Touga's lap, forced to have Touga feed me (Even though I'm perfectly capable of eating on my own!), and forced to hear the weirdest, scariest, most perverted of all things whispered into my ear by none other than that freaking Touga! And now I had to go to his room?! At Night?! I just met that guy this morning and I already think he's one of those guys from one of those child lure's video's on T.V!

And why was he so interested in me?

…Also, why didn't anyone else at the table do something to help me?! I starred at them for how long – and nothing! It's like they never even noticed the guy putting his hands all over me! He was trying to get me to sit between his legs for Pete's Sake!

…But there was that thing Sesshomaru warned me about…

"_If my father does anything strange, or says something to make you feel uneasy, please forgive him, he could be quite…uh… 'Untamed' around women…."_

I sighed as I made my way to the room I shared with Naraku. All I needed now was to lay my head on a pillow, and stare into space. As weird as it may sound, staring into space was the best thing to do (Well, for me) whenever I needed to get the crazies out my head…Since Touga said he wanted to see me tonight, I guess that means Naraku and I were staying over for another day…I sighed again, and opened the door.

"Once I get back to Naraku's," I whispered as I made my way to the now overly comfortable looking bed, "I'm goanna make sure I talk to Kagamie about this…" Right before I let myself fall onto the bed –

"Talk to Kagamie about what?"

-A new voice caused me to choke on air, and catch myself in mid-dive. I looked down to the sheets, seeing none other than the person I _really_ didn't want to talk to about the events of this morning…Naraku. "I uh…nothing..?"

"Kagome, I have known you for some time – a long time, one thing I have learned, you are horrible at lying, now tell me what you were going to tell to Kagamie."

I pouted. It was out of my character to 'pout', but anything that would distract Naraku was good enough for me.

"Trying to distract me will not work, Kagome."

"Aw come on!" I nearly yelled, "You and everyone else should know what I would want to talk to Kagamie about!" Naraku only tilted his head, and starred at me like some two-headed alien.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"…You mean you never saw how uncomfortable I was?"

Naraku looked to the ceiling, his hand on his chin, and his eyes quizzical, "Hn…is that why your aura was so distorted..?" Huh? Aura? What was he talking about? "Forget what I said Kagome, now tell me," Naraku sounded serious, "tell me what happened – every detail." I hesitated.

"Well…" He was going to find me out sooner or later, so, I'll just tell him now, I guess… I just hope he doesn't freak out.

_The Missing Masquerade_

And here I was thinking that Naraku always kept his cool. He wasn't jumping off the walls or anything super crazy…but by his speech, I could tell he was starting to worry.

"So…" I said, breaking the awkward silence, "What do you think I should do? I don't want us to leave early and make a bad impression or anything – but then I don't wanna go alone! This is freaking me out!"

"Just do it, maybe he means no harm."  
>Upon hearing Naraku's voice, I looked up. He looked like he was thinking really hard about this whole thing. Before I could ask Naraku what else I should do other than going to Touga blindly, a knock had been heard at the door accompanied by several voices, all saying: 'were coming in!'<p>

As if on cue, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku poured themselves into the room, all of them looking as uneasy as Naraku and I were.

The first to speak was Sesshomaru.

"Please forgive my father's actions, he can be quite…strange-"

Cutting him off was Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she knows that Sesshomaru!" he pasued, and took a breath, calming himself down before continuing, "But don't you notice that he's never acted like _that _to any other female we bring over, like when Kouga brought over Ayame here once, and dad came home! Notice how all the chairs where actually at the table!"

"True," Naraku pitched in, "he never even acted like such to your mother…"

"Well, when she was here anyways…" Sesshomaru spoke almost darkly, "I can understand why he wouldent even touch that b**ch."

"Same here" Inuyasha said, "That liar smelt like a different guy everyday."

"Let's get back to what we were speaking about," Miroku said, sounding strangely serious, "exatly why was your father acting like that today? Sesshomaru? Inuyasha? Did you guys smell anything off about him?"

Wait…smell? What were these guys talking about? First something with aura's, now scents?

"Personally," Kouga started, "I think that she should just go – I mean whats the harm? He won't do anything right?"

After the statement made by Kouga, they all turned their heads to me.

…Looks like I was going.

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 17-Mask before Meeting**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – YES! I DID IT! HAHAHA! I bet you all were waiting for the 'meeting' with Touga! Well you better review- or I'll take as long as I want! (Evil laughter) Nah…Just I was kidding! I got you didn't I? Well, sorry I didn't get right to the meeting, from the reviews I read, I figured that people would want to know what the others (As in Naraku, Sesshomaru etc.) had thought about it. Also, get ready for a bit of…hn….awkwardness, and a sprinkle of surprise – all leading up to Menomaru Higerashi.


	18. Chapter 18

Itachi – Okay, it's pretty late, but better late than never right? I know you all were kinda made about Chapter 17 not being the started to the meeting…But here it is! This chapter's title should get you all thinking…

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 18- Mate – Taken Mask?**_

…_Looks like I was going._

And sadly enough, here I was. Standing right in front of Touga Taishou's door. I looked down at myself, and sighed. By orders of Touga, I had to take a fresh shower, do my hair up in a bun, and change into this…bathrobe. Why? I had no idea, I asked Naraku countless times if he could just get Sesshomaru or Inuyasha to tell their father I wasn't feeling well so I could skip out on this, but he said it wouldn't work.

I sighed once again. I was confused, tired, and above all, defeated by the thing call 'living the hard life that is my own'.

"Well," I mumbled, "Looks like I'm going in-" but before I could let myself in, a large hand grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me inside – the door closing with a thud.

_The Missing Masquerade _

"What the…" I looked up from my position –sitting on the floor- and was soon met with the face I've wanted to avoid ever since this day had started. That being the ever so smiley face of Touga Taishou.

"I was waiting for some time, mi 'lady," Touga spoke with a small laugh while reaching out his hand to help me onto my feet, he then proceeded to stare…at me, "I say, the robe I picked out for you suits you perfectly."

"Uh…Thanks..?" I didn't really know how to respond to that comment. All I wanted to do was leave – go back to the room I shared with Naraku, and sleep until school started, with the time I'm wasting here, I could have found out something about Kai, "Mr…-"

"Just call me Touga, love."

…Did he just call me _love?!_ "Um, Touga," I felt suddenly nervous, "Why exactly did you call me here to…talk?"

"I actually have a legit reason for calling you here," he gave a small laugh, "…My _love."_

"C-can you not call me that please?" It was seriously getting creepy, "I have a name, and I'd prefer it over the term 'love'." I could only hope that he'd listen, getting called 'love' by a friends own father was rather weird. As I looked to Touga once again though, I saw that his eyes were almost glued onto my face – I tried looking away, focusing on the other aspects of the room, until he spoke again.

"Well what other name would I give to my latest present?"

Hearing the words 'present' while he was referring to me caused me to jump – what did he mean by 'his latest present?!' "What do you mean by 'present'?"

"Your name is Kagome Higerashi, yes?" I shook my head 'yes', "Has your father not informed you of me at all?"

"No, not at all, today was my first day meeting you-" Touga broke into my sentence.

"So my old friend, Menomaru, has not yet told you of your worth to me?"

My worth? To Touga?! What was going on here?! Touga was speaking as if I was some random item being given to some kid on a birthday! And to make matters even worse this has to do with _him?!_ Menomaru Higerashi – The same Menomaru Higerashi who attacked me that time, the same one who Naraku and Sesshomaru saved me from… What did he have to do with this? And why was I involved?

"Your father and I met at a local bar," Touga started to speak, and I started to listen, "It was sometime late night, around 12:00 PM I believe, he looked quite depressed, and so I started to speak with him. He was quite drunk, and I remember him saying something about wanting to be rid of his 'useless daughter who he knew hated him because he was such a horrible person', I told him that sounded like a horrible idea, but he said "Horrible idea's come from horrible people, proving how horrible he really was", so he challenged me to a little pool – but put up a high stakes gamble on it –one which I agreed to wholeheartedly…"

"Which was..?" Something deep inside me told me I wouldn't want to know what father had gambled, or what it was that had gotten Touga so excited.

"I put up a little merchandise belonging to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and Menomaru put up…" He lifted a clawed finger, and pointed straight at me, "…you."

_The Missing Masquerade_

"Wa-Wha-" I wasn't even able to make up any words to describe the sudden feelings of betrayal that washed over me, "He…Gambled…Me..?"

"Yes, and trust me, love," He took hold of my chin, and brought his face closer, "I plan and using you to the fullest extent…"Before I could even think to fight back in protest, Touga had spoken once again, "And don't even think of telling anyone – Menomaru literally signed you over to _me_, heart, body, and soul, every article of you belongs to me."

…What? What was he talking about..? There's no way…

As if on cue, he let go, sighed, and opened the door for me to exit, "Don't worry, love, I wont do anything sexual to you until you are of age…-"

"What?!"  
>He only laughed aloud, and brushed a stray strand of hair off my face, "Oh sweet girl, you make me laugh – what else do you think I would do to that body of yours while you're in my possession? Now it's late, you should go to bed now before Naraku and the others start to crowd around in search of you, we talk about the rest tomorrow…"<p>

The door closed silently as I made my way out into the hall.

…Before the tears in my eyes had a chance to finally fall, they were both caught by a finger, and wiped with a hand. I looked up to see Naraku and Sesshomaru standing before me.

"Tell us everything."

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 18-Mate – Taken Mask?**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – Kufufufu…I feel so powerfully evil!


	19. Chapter 19

Itachi – Kufufufufuu…The power of keeping readers waiting! Muhahaha!

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 19- Gambled – Girl's Mask**_

"_Tell us everything."_

…But the sad thing was that I couldn't. I was told not to. Everything was happening so fast…I was actually gambled away to some guy I just met this morning, and the guy I was gambled to is Sesshomaru's _father. _What do I tell Naraku and Sesshomaru then?! What do I tell everyone else when they ask me about the meeting?! What do I DO?!

"Kagome," Naraku laid a hand on my shoulder, nearly making me jump, "You're starting to panic – tell us what happened!" Naraku made sure to keep his voice low, while staring at me intently with red eyes. But I was told not to tell anyone of what was said to me. Touga said so.

"I…" I tried to speak, "…He said...I…" but my voice had come out as pure babbles. I couldn't help it though! I was just so mad at everything! Just when I finally start to think that I actually have something to be happy for, I find out I don't even own myself! And all this happened without me even knowing!

My own father practically sold me.

"…_Something about wanting to be rid of his 'useless daughter who he knew hated him because he was such a horrible person'…"_

I placed my hands over my face as I began to feel water run down my cheeks. I couldn't help but cry. Not that I wanted to…but, I just did. It was embarrassing; crying in front of two friends like a helpless little girl.

"Kagome," I heard Sesshomaru say, "You're…crying…" Out of near fury, he charged to the door, "Get out here you f***ing a*s! What the hell did you say to Kagome?!"

"Calm down!" Naraku said loudly, immediately calming Sesshomaru down a few levels, "Don't let your anger get the best of you, Sesshomaru, right now, she doesn't want to tell us what happened – though I want to know as badly as you do, we should focus on calming her down until she's ready to speak."

Sesshomaru balled his fist, clenching them so hard that he broke the skin, "He made her cry…"

"I know," Naraku said, his eyes suddenly dark, his voice turned into a whisper I couldn't hear, my hands still covered my face, "But you still must think of how you _look _when you get so worked up, your hands for example…" Sesshomaru un-balled his fist only to see it covred in his own blood, his nails; which had extended some, were drenched in his own blood as well, "Just calm yourself down in your room for now, and get that patched up, I'll bring Kagome to her room."

Without even a glance up from the ground, Sesshomaru mumbled an 'okay', and left down the dark hallway without another word, blood from his bleeding hand dripping onto the floor.

_The Missing Masquerade_

Touga stood by the door in his room, almost pleased by the reaction of his eldest son, and Naraku. But the reaction that had pleased him the most was, "Kagome…" Touga said quietly once he knew that the hallway was empty and no one could hear him, "Who knew that you would start to cry so easily?" Touga pulled the ribbon that held his hair together out, and allowed it to cascade messily around him. The glossy locks of grey-silver hair reached past his back and down to his ankles, he dragged a lazy hand through it all, and threw a few of the lose strands over his shoulder, before taking a deep breath, then sighing.

He closed his eyes, and lent on the wall.

"How old is she anyway?" he thought for a while, "Hm…maybe the same age as anyone else in their last year of High School, 17 or 18 maybe… isn't the age 18 an adult age? Hm. Now I wonder if she's dating anyone at her school, if she is, that will have to go – of course," Touga tapped his chin, humming to himself in agreement, "Since she is mine heart, body, and soul, I cannot have the likes of another man coming onto her."

Touga then sighed once again, and made his way to his bed, he laid down, starring up at the ceiling, "Maybe I should give her time, she is in a state of shock for the time being, and is very fragile at the moment," he thought about it, then shook his head, "But if I give her time she may try to escape without me watching…I need something – like a mark to give her. Something that will tell all the others to keep away…A ring maybe."

Touga smiled to himself, "That actually sounds perfect, a ring," he licked his lips, his eyes suddenly turning into a darker shade, "And once she comes to her senses that she is _mine_, I might treat her so something…special under the covers – I was thinking of doing that to her when she walked in in the bathrobe…oh how I wanted to tear the thing off and have her…" Touga stopped speaking to control his breath, which was becoming fast pasted, took a deep breath, and went on, "Just thinking of what I could do to her is getting me so heated…It took all I had not to pounce on the girl, but the next time I order her to my rooms…" Touga closed his eyes, clapped to shut off the light.

"…She won't be so lucky."

_The Missing Masquerade_

Outside Touga's room though was a figure walking quickly, yet silently down the hallway, away from everything he'd just heard. From the hallway ran Kouga, covering his mouth, his eyes wide in shock, and his face red as can be.

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 19- Gambled – Girl's Mask**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – CLIFFY TIME. Yeah, so you all know what Touga wants to do to Kagome right? And don't worry, Kai will be showing up soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Itachi – I love how you all have your mixed thoughts on Touga! And since you all were so nice with those reviews, here's Chapter 20! Oh yeah, I don't have a disclaimer, do I?

DISCLAMER – I do not own the Characters or the show Inuyasha. All Characters belong to the awesomeness of Rumiko Takahashi. Please support the official release.

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 20- A Mask Misheard**_

"…_She won't be so lucky."_

_I can't believe what I just heard… _thought Kouga as he lay on the living room couch, _Touga and Kagome are…are…and Touga, their basically married then right? or– _"Kouga?" He was awoken from his desperate thinking by a voice calling his name, Kouga sat up on the sofa cushions, legs folded with his chin atop his knees, to see none other than his perverted friend, Miroku. He was still in a moment of shock and forgot; for a moment, what to say.

"Kouga?" Miroku started, "Are you okay? You don't look too good, you sick or something?"

"Y-yeah, a little." Kouga lied, _that's right, Miroku doesn't know about…any of that – Should I tell him? No! I can't, Kagome might have not wanted anyone to know about it…I wonder how she's doing right now, I remember seeing Naraku walking her to her room, and her hands were covering her face… _"Was she…" Kouga spoke aloud in a low, worry filled voice, "crying..?"

"Was who crying?" Miroku peeped up, hearing Kouga talking to himself. Kouga nearly panicked seeing that Miroku heard him.

"No-No! I was talking about...uh…My girlfriend!" He successfully brought up an excuse, "I was wondering if Ayame was crying since I hadn't spent some time with her, you know? We've been at Inu's house for what – 3 days now right?! She might be missing me is all!"

Miroku quickly caught Kouga's bluff, "You talk to her for hours throughout the day, I doubt that she's all that lonely right now, Kouga. Now tell me, who was crying?" Kouga sighed in defeat, knowing that out smarting Miroku would be impossible. He looked to the ceiling blankly.

"Well, I can't say the details cause' I'm not so sure if I should go around telling…but…" Kouga closed his eyes, "The one who I thought was crying was Kagome."

Miroku stayed silent for some time, than spoke, "What do you mean?" His voice held surprise, "Kagome Higerashi…was crying?"

"I saw it with my own eyes- And don't go telling Inuyasha anything! He's my friend and all, but he'll blurt it out to the world and-"

"What happened to her?" Miroku asked, cutting off Kouga, "Where is she now?"

"She's in her room," said Kouga while idly playing with his brown hair, "Like I said, I don't think I can go around telling everyone – I'm actually scared stiff to even go upstairs, Inuyasha's old man might have known I was there listening in from the outside. Exactly why I'm down here." Miroku turned to go to the steps leading to upstairs, "You shouldn't bother her, Miroku," Miroku stopped, and turned to look over to Kouga who was now laying down, "Just leave her be – trust me, I don't think she wants to speak to anyone at the moment."

"Can't you tell me what happened?" Miroku was starting to get frustrated, not knowing what happened, or anyway to at least help.

"Like I said," Kouga spoke while still starring at the ceiling, "I can't tell you."

_The Missing Masquerade_

I lay on the bed that I shared with Naraku in our room. I hid myself underneath the covers. All I wanted to know was why. Why would my father want to put me through this?! When Naraku took me in, and allowed me to stay at his place, I thought that I was finally away from him! And now I learn about everything he really has been doing from the man he gambled me over to. Who gambles their own child?! Was he really that drunk, or just plain stupid that he would actually gamble me away to a man he met at a bar for the first time?!

I felt the covers being raised off of me and cracked my eye open to see Naraku dressed in his usual 'at home' attire. We stayed starring at each other for some time, before he embraced me fully in a tight hug.

"Kagome," Naraku breathed down a sigh, "Whatever happened in there – please do not keep it all inside, you can tell us, myself and Sesshomaru both want to hear why you started to cry, so," Naraku petted down my hair, soothing me, "When you are ready, please tell us…"

I spoke suddenly, clear and audible, "But that's the problem," Naraku slowly let his tight grip loosen, and looked me in the eye, "Touga had said…he said…"

"Go on Kagome," Naraku gripped my shoulders, "If you don't want to speak, it's okay I-"

"…He said I can't tell you."

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 20- A Mask Misheard**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – Guess what? ANOTHER CLIFFY TIME!

Please don't kill me! I wrote this chapter in hopes of ending any confusion as to what Kouga heard! Kouga heard the entire conversation plus what Touga said, and he's not telling a soul until he knows it's okay to go on telling everyone else. Sesshomaru and Naraku don't know what was said to Kagome, and she is hesitant to tell anyone because Touga said not to.

So yeah, there's you explanation.

If it's still somewhat confusing, just PM me, or send in in a wonderful review! By the way, all of you are THE BEST! I was recently reading over all of the reviews for this story, and I'm so happy with what I'm hearing! Thank you to all who tolerate me!


	21. Chapter 21

Itachi – I know it's been some time since I've last updated…sorry, a lot's been going on, and it's just super hard to keep up -3-… Oh yeah, I was nice and decided to give you all the chapter your all wanting to read.

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 21- The Mask of Truth and Tell**_

"…_He said I can't tell you."_

"…What do you mean by that?" Naraku's voice sounded almost hallow hearing what I just said, he was silent for a while, yet he kept his intense gaze on me with red eyes, "Tell me."

"Like I said, he said that I can't-" Before I could finish speaking though, Naraku stood up from his side of the bed, not caring for his lack of dress – wearing nothing but the same black pants he wore to sleep - ignoring my reaction, and walked over to me. He looked down to his feet, clutching the thick covers on both sides of me, while I only starred at him almost mesmerized. His eyes were overcast by his bangs, creating a shadow. He picked up his face and looked back at me.

_The Missing Masquerade_

"That's all." Kouga said, standing in the bedroom with the lights turned off, "I wasn't trying to ease-drop or anything, I just happened ta be walkin' past his door, and I overheard some of what he said to Kagome," Kouga's expression darkened, "…But I heard everything he said aloud once you, Naraku and Kagome left…"

Kouga shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh, "I- I just didn't know who ta tell! I don't have any feelings for Kagome or anything – but – it's just…this entire situation she's in! It's not fair to her! It's just messed up!" Kouga looked to the one he had been talking to in secret, "I couldn't find Naraku anywhere, so I had to tell you since you were with her when she walked out – I…I just don't know anymore…" Kouga wiped at his bangs with a sweaty hand, "Who knew that a parent would actually gamble off their own daughter to some guy they just meet at a bar…"

After listening to Kouga's story, Sesshomaru stood up from his place on his bed, and rushed out the room.

"Kagome..!"

_The Missing Masquerade_

He wore an unreadable expression.

"Kagome, please…" Naraku was begging, "Please, tell me – I have to know what he said – What Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father said to make you…so..." he paused, " I need to know what Touga said to make you cry..!"

I wanted to tell him. Honestly – I wanted them all to know…but_…_

"_And don't even think of telling anyone – Menomaru literally signed you over to me, heart, body, and soul, every article of you belongs to me."_

…Even if I did tell them, nothing would change. I couldn't escape. I looked up to see Naraku, still waiting for an answer, his eyes pleading with me…Maybe…Maybe I could at least find some way to feel somewhat…'normal' again if I just spoke to Naraku about it…

"I…-" My speaking was stopped by the gentle click of the door being opened.

A cascade of silver and pale skin waltzed into the room.

"Sesshomaru?" I spoke quietly, surprised that he suddenly walked in. But instead of greeting me, he walked straight towards the bed I sat on – and grabbed me into a tight hug. "Huh?!" Sesshomaru bent down to my ear, and whispered something to me that was almost inaudible –

"Stay strong, Kagome, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru with a questing glace, before Sesshomaru and excused himself and had taken Naraku outside the room with him.

…He knew.

At first, I was too shocked to believe it.

They knew. Without me telling them.

…I suddenly felt just a bit of the pain go away. Just a little bit.

_The Missing Masquerade_

That morning, Naraku and I finally left Sesshomaru's house.

By that time, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and even a now silent Inuyasha knew about what happened with Touga and I. I looked out the window of Naraku's car as he drove down several streets. The trees and house looked like mere blurs as we went by.

I looked down to my hand.

Decorating my ring finger had been an expensive looking ruby-red ring. It was given to be by Touga in front of everyone…I didn't know what to do…

(Flashback)

_Just as I was saying goodbye to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku, I was approached by Touga at the door. The room grew silent. I had no idea of what to say to him – and then he spoke –_

"_I already know that you all know about it. It's hard to keep down something I wanted as a secret ne?" Inuyasha looked like he wanted to kill – save for the expressions worn on the faces of Naraku and Sesshomaru both._

_Touga stood in front of me, dressed in formal attire – He might be heading out to work or something – gently taking my hand into his own, he rose it too his face, and planted a soft kiss on my finger, before slipping on a golden ring topped with red-rubies. Several 'gasp' where heard around the room. I saw Naraku look away, and Sesshomaru face the open window._

_Touga started, "It's just a little token, love – I know we may both become __very __acquainted with each other soon," He used a hand and wrapped it around my waist – pulling me closer to him, our faces where nearly touching. Touga tilted my head back so my eyes would be staring straight into his own, lights where going off in my head. He licked my lips, and planted a kiss under my chin, starring back into my wide open eyes, "When that time comes," His voice grew deeper, "I will make sure you enjoy it fully…"_

(Flashback Over)

I put my finger to my lips and sighed as my face started to burn red.

This was too much.

"Uh…Naraku?" I asked, while still replaying the strange display between Touga and I.

"Go on," he said, "I'm listening."

"So-Sorry…for the weird display…-"

"It's okay." Hearing Naraku speak so calmly, I turned to face him, "Surprised?" I only blinked, making him laugh, "It's okay because Sesshomaru and I have promised to you that we'll find a way to make things right for you again…"  
>"How exactly..?"<p>

Naraku grew silent, "Let's look at this on a different note, Kagome," Naraku changed the subject, "We have school starting tomorrow, and I think I'm free after, how's about we go somewhere – just us two?"

"Just the two of us?" I said aloud, with everything's that's gone on so far, I'm sure I could use some sort of break from it all…maybe… "Yeah, sounds nice."

…Maybe tomorrow won't be as bad.

Maybe…

_The Missing Masquerade_

Touga sat quietly at his work desk in his room, starring intensely at the matching gold ring on his finger. He gave a sigh, and sat back in his chair, slumping some… in his boredom, his thoughts had started to shift to her…

"Kagome…" He unbuttoned his shirt slowly – button by button, and allowed it to slip down his shoulders which were dressed with his messy long silver hair, "Just thinking of what I could do her is getting me all sweaty," he pulled his messy hair from his face, letting out a breath he never knew he'd been holding, "I just wanna' bend that little body of hers in every position I could think of…yeah," Touga shook with anticipation, letting loose a wild open mouth grin, "She IS practically in her adult age's – Maybe I'll get us two some alone time…somewhere nice like a Hot Springs Resort, or a Hotel," he hummed, agreeing with himself fully, "Sounds perfect."

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 21- The Mask of Truth and Tell**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – 0_0… WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! – Well you'll just have to wait and see my wonderful redaers! Wait and See! So, how do you all like Touga so far? I know I made him a bit…uh… 'extreme' but that's his character. Plus, I like this Touga! He's deviously awesome.


	22. Chapter 22

Itachi – Well all of the reactions to Touga were…different. Some people love him, some people hate him, I'm actually really liking this love-hate thing going on.

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 22- Masking Feelings**_

…_Maybe tomorrow won't be as bad._

Well it already was bad. My day was already horrible. This morning, my clothes had already been picked out for me by none other than Touga who dropped them off before sunrise and gave Kagamie specific instructions of how I was going to dress that day for school. I would have just worn the usual jeans, shirt, and a hoodie, but instead I was forced to put on a green mini skirt, a showy shirt, and matching flats. Kagamie did up my hair, and made sure I was wearing the ring given to me by Touga – though she knew everything that had occurred leading up to Touga and I, she was as blubby and giggly as a little girl on her birthday, she even teased me about it!

_Kagamie starred at the gold engagement ring that I wore 'not-so-proudly' on my finger; she'd apparently heard the whole story from Naraku. I sighed, thinking that Kagamie might get saddened by the news…but instead –_

"_Ohhh! Kagome!" Kagamie jumped up and down smiling like crazy, her short black hair bouncing along with her, "I can't believe your engaged to Touga-sama!" I didn't even bother answer her – she fell into her own 'Fan-Girl Mode', "He's soo – lovely! Sexy! Beautiful!..."_

But that wasn't even the worse part. School was.

"Wa- Wa!" Random voice's in the now quiet hallways of Chrono – Spaces High School had studdered, and tripped on their words upon seeing my state of dress, "Is that really Higerashi?!" "No way!" "Maybe she had a twin?" "She's hot!" "Soo Cute!" Every word coming from their mouths only stabbed at my want to 'not be seen' even more. I was able to ignore most of everything up until Health Class. Sesshomaru and I had presented our project easily, and got a high grade – we were both heading to our seats in the back until some random kid in class picked up on my ring, and spoke aloud about it – not so soon after Health Class, nearly every kid in school knew that I was engaged. Inuyasha was close to beating up the kid who blurred it out, and Miroku and Kouga had calmed him down.

And the small outing I was supposed to go on with Naraku after school? Canceled. Naraku said he had some extra work he had to do after school that he couldn't put off for another day, so he said I should just walk home myself.

When I stepped out of the building, boys and girls alike where keeping an eye on me…why? I looked ahead.

There stood Touga by the school gate, calling my name.

_The Missing Masquerade_

And now here I was. In Touga's car. With Touga. By myself.

"So love," Touga said with an amused look on his face, "Are you surprised I came over today?"

I only turned my head to the window, without a response. Touga started to laugh, "You can't hate me for wanting to spend some time with my _fiancé, _now can you? Even though you left the house just yesterday to go back with Naraku, I've been feeling so lonely without you near me…" It grated on my nerves, "Do you want to humiliate me?! Because so far, that's all you've been doing! This outfit, this ring, this so called 'engagement'! – All of anything having to deal with you – I hate it!" I was so caught up with getting my point across to him, that I never noticed the changing surroundings from outside the car windows, the familiar area, or even when the car came to a full halt.

Before I could stop him – Touga's hand had grabbed my chin, and pulled it close to his own, only for him to forcefully plant his lips onto mine.

"Mm?!" I started to struggle against him, trying to use my hands to push him back, but he advanced, grabbing the back of my head only to push it into his, his other hand sweeping under my skirt, causing me to gasp – he thrust his tongue into my mouth – I almost gagged –he swept the inside of my mouth, while his other hand touched on my naked legs, than made its way further upwards –

"_Wha- What is he doing?!"_ I started to panic, moving my head to the other side – slowly, Touga broke away.

I was panting softly, starring at Touga with a puzzled, dazed look.

He started to laugh.

"You look surprised, Ka – go – me," I jumped, feeling a sudden embarrassment, and turned my face to my lap. He smiled, keeping his golden eyes on my person, "Is it such a surprise to give a kiss to the one who's practically my wife?"

I started to stutter, "Bu- But why did you just do that?!" My face was turning red, "It was just…sudden…" I was gradually reminded of Naraku, that time he kissed me for no apparent reason in front of Sesshomaru – It was a small kiss though, I bet Naraku only did that to get me flustered…but…the one just given to me by Touga, it felt… _possessive_.

"Hn…" Touga made a sound close to a purr, smiling, "I would understand greatly if you wanted to spend more time with me, but as you can see-" He pointed to the window. We were in front of Naraku's house, Kagami waving from the front gate, dressed in the usual French Maid's attire, smiling until a large breeze went by and nearly blew her skirt up – she then proceeded to run inside out of pure embarrassment.

Hurriedly, I pulled off the seatbelt, and went to grab the door handle… All I wanted to do was forget every little aspect of today, and pretend that today at school never happened. Me in this outfit never happened. Me and Touga never happened. Maybe I'll talk to Kagamie about everything later on today before Naraku comes back. As I made a move to leave the car, I was stopped by the hand of Touga who took a hold of my arm before I could step out, I turned to face him, "What?" I practically mumbled, what could he possibly have to say to me now?!

"Well," He spoke while keeping eye contact – I couldn't miss the glint in his golden orbs symbolizing something I knew was going to be bad… "I just wanted to inform you, Love, about some… Hn… Important matters which include you a great deal," Important matters? What'd he mean by that? "Since we _are_ engaged, I was just curious about a simple question which has started to bother me, just answer honestly,"

"Oh…" Something about me that's been…bothering him? "Okay…"

"Kagome…" His voice took a dark dip in tone, "You are a _virgin, _yes?"

…What? Did he just ask what I think he did?! Why the hell does he need to know that?! The atmosphere grew quite uncomfortable…not that It was really comfortable in the first place, "Yea…I am…why?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! I just needed to know is all!" Touga's serious tone literally disappeared, he let go of my arm, and started to laugh a little, "Go on, Love, I may be making you uneasy with such a wired question, go inside, Kagmie is waiting!" As I got out of the car, his laughter started to die down. I closed the door without saying 'goodbye', and he drove off… I didn't miss the smirk that stretched onto his face. It was getting late outside, already, the sun was setting.

I walked inside the open gates of Naraku's house, turning around to lock it, then turning back only to hear…a voice…

"_Kagome…" _I tuned to my right – nobody. The sun set, and the moon was now at near peak in the sky. The voice called again –

"_Kagome…I'm here."_

"Who the hell are yo-" I stopped speaking upon turning to my left. There; a figure, bathed in the glow of the moonlight stood a man. His hair; in an unidentifiable color, swayed around him…covering his face was a white Masquerade Mask with silverfish linings. I found that my legs wouldn't move. Every element of the events occurring on this day was nearly forgotten. The man opened his arms.

"_It's me, Kagome…"_

Here in front of me, he stood.

Here in front of me stood… Kai.

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 22- Masking Feelings**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – Sooo, how was it? I know I haven't updated in sometime, but here it is! And guess what else, Kai's here!


	23. Chapter 23

Itachi – Hmph! And here I was expecting more reviews!

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 23- Truth's to be Told **_

_Here in front of me stood… Kai._

"Kai?" I started to inch closer to him – was this an illusion?! Was Kai actually even there, standing just steps away from me? "Kai, is that really you?" Silently, did he nod his head once, as a cool breeze swept past, throwing his hair into disarray. Without further hesitation, I run to him. I threw my arms around him, his arms were then around me, and suddenly, it felt as if every problem I've had just up and disappeared, as if this entire thing with Touga and my father never even happened. Deep inside, I knew that wasn't the case, but…but even still, I felt as if I could forget everything while in Kai's arms. He appeared at the times I needed him most – as overly exaggerated as it may seem, it was true. When I was on my own at the Masquerade Ball, and even the time when I was just thinking about him...even now, at the time when I needed him most.

Lies are things I could easily say to others, but lying to myself about what I felt was next to impossible. I loved him. Kai, or whoever he really is – be it Naraku and Sesshomaru who was under that silver mask calling themselves 'Kai', I knew that I really did love him. I won't matter if he doesn't love me back – me being how I am, I didn't even know a single thing about liking a person, or what it really means, or how to tell him my feelings. Being who I was…I was completely new to the feelings I was having now.

The last matter I had to figure out though, was going to be the hardest thing to do: Finding out who he was. Was Kai Naraku…or was Kai Sesshomaru?

"Kai," I spoke quietly, "Who…Just who exactly are you?"

"I am anyone who you wish for me to be, Kagome." His answer was something I didn't expect. I smiled, rising my hands to the silver mask covering his face – Halfway, did I stop. I saw the engagement ring on my finger, and was reminded of sad reality… "I know that you're going though many troubles now, Hig – Kagome…" Was he about to call me by my last name? Since when did Kai trip-up while speaking? "That is why I'm going to help you as much as I can; I'll do whatever I have to do to help you, so please…" Kai's form gradually started to disappear, just like the other nights I would see him, "Stay patient…and throw your fist at whatever troubles you…call my name whenever you need me…"

And like that, did Kai, once again, disappear.

Every problem in my life started to rush back, but for some reason, it didn't hurt…I knew now that Kai was watching me from the shadows… whoever Kai really was…Just hearing Kai speak again…seeing him at a time when I was about to break down…

…Whoever he really was – I loved him. I knew I did.

…

That night, an idea had struck my mind. A crazy, nearly psychopathic, yet cleaver, and stunning idea. What if I was somehow able to find out the reason…the reason why Menomaru had signed me away to Touga? Maybe I could learn by getting through Touga himself, then maybe I could finally confront my father – there had to be a reason to what he did, it couldn't have just been some random bet that he had and lost, there had to be something else. Convincing Touga to tell me what I needed to know should be easy enough, I'll ask to see him tomorrow morning for a 'date' or something, gain his trust, and get him to tell me everything. I'm sure he'd know. I turned in the velvet bed to face the back of Naraku who seemed to be fast asleep. I wonder what he would say to me if he found out what I was planning. Maybe it'll be for the best that I don't tell him, Sesshomaru or the others, they might not like what I was doing – Not that I liked what I had to do either, but what had to be done, had to be done.

Taking a glance at the red ring on my finger, I shakily grabbed my phone, texting my _'fiancé, _he replayed almost immediately.

_The Missing Masquerade_

The hours of early morning had come along too quickly, and I found myself less confident in my plan then I was the night before. What if Touga started to suspect something? He should know that I've never been very fond of him ever since the first meeting – avoiding him any way I could, scowling and sending him bad looks whenever he spoke to me, what if he got suspicions? No! This was no time to start doubting myself! I need to stay confident! If I was able to force myself to wear this horribly girlish outfit –Which included a light blue mini-skirt and a white tank top accompanied by a light blue vest and heels (Donated by a _very _peppy Kagamie)- I was already setting my plan into motion! With a text from Touga telling me he was outside, did I leave. There was no school today, and Naraku had slept in late, I made sure to beg Kagamie NOT to tell Naraku, Sesshomaru or the others who I was with or where I was going…or what I was wearing.

An expensive looking sports car was pulled out front. Touga waved from the inside of the car, calling me over. Trying to put on a smile, I walked over to the car, and got in (Silently saying a small prayer of luck that what I was doing was indeed right). "Morning love," Touga said, all while grabbing me close for a short kiss; I didn't fight against it, "Tell me, is it a special occasion of sorts? You actually going out of your way to propose the two of us getting some 'alone time' with each other,"

"W-Well, I just thought that…you know, since we _are _getting married sooner or later, we should be comfortable with each other…" In reality, I didn't know what to say. I only wanted this horrible day to come to an end, Touga smiled. The car started to move.

"So, love, do you have any place in particular to go to?" He asked.

"Hm…the park? Or maybe a restaurant or something-"

"No, not at all," said Touga as the car stopped at a red light, "None of those will do!" He smiled in my direction, placing his hand on my naked thigh, creeping his fingers to the beginnings of my skirt, as uncomfortable as it was, I had to bare it, "We're both hn…how would you say, adults, yes?" A green light signaled for the car to move once again, only then did I realize where we were, I knew my entire plan would fall downhill from that moment on, "And as 'adults', we should become more aquatinted with each other in…adult places," It was a private hotel, and Touga was ushering me through the doors.

"Uh – T-Touga? Why are we…here?" I asked nervously, desperate to leave.

"Don't worry, Ka-Go-Me, I won't do anything you won't enjoy," Butlers and such bowed to Touga as we both got on the elevator, I tried not to look nervous as the elevator door opened at the penthouse, and Touga lead me out with a hand creeping at my legs, "I only want to talk…" He opened the door to his private quarters, and ever so slowly did I walk in, not a single soul was in sight. Only me and Touga, knowing this, I desperately wanted to go home, and wish that all of this was just some horrid nightmare – No! Now's not the time to doubt what I was doing! I had to go along with it, so I could learn the real reason my father gave me away like this… and with that final thought in mind, the door closed behind us…hiding the mysterious smirk growing onto Touga's face.

_**-The Missing Masquerade- **_

_**Chapter 23- Truth's to be Told **_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – It's a late and relatively short chapter. Yeah, it ended on a cliffy. *Gets on knees, and bows lowly* Gomendaisai minna-san! Forgive for the late chapter! It'll (hopefully) never happen again!


	24. Chapter 24

Itachi – Hmph! And here I was expecting more reviews!

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 24- A Fathers Masquerade Mask**_

_The door closed behind us…_

Everything in the Onigumo Household was at peace. It was still mid-morning, and as it seemed, Naraku was still silently asleep, completely unaware of the missing girl who snuck out without telling anyone of where she was going; save Kagamie, the housemaid who was currently busy looking through her latest edition of 'Butler's Monthly', which was filled with the latest in all housekeeper needs…and all the extra's. She focused in the blissful serenity of the living room. Focusing so hard, that she completely forgot about Naraku's usual 'wake-up time' at 12:30 sharp. Everything was quiet – until the sound of a door slamming closed shook Kagamie from the 'Beaches and Butlers' section of the magazine.

"Kagamie!" Naraku's voice rang from the stairwell as he ran down, coming to a halt at the bottom, still fully dressed in jet-black pj's, "Where's Kagome?!"

"S- Sir Naraku!" Hiding the magazine behind her, Kagamie stood (shaking with guilt) took a breath, and spoke, "Kag- Kagome is…uh…" Kagamie suddenly remembered that she was a horrible liar, "O! She went out with some friends just a moment ago!"

"Tell me," Naraku easily saw through the horrid lie, "Which one was it..?"

"Oh you know…the one with the…uh…hair..?" Kagamie then found that she was trapped in the ditch of the horrible lie.

"Gender?"

Taking a guess, Kagamie spoke proudly, "Girl!" Shaking his head, Naraku looked as if he believed every bit of the information given to him by Kagamie, and with that, she let out the shallow breath she'd been keeping in ever since he started asking questions.

"Hn… a girl you say? Kagamie?" Naraku sighed, "Other than you, Kagome has no female friends." And with that, Kagamie knew he found her out, "Now tell me, Kagamie, where is Kagome?"

"Uh…" Kagamie wondered if she should really tell Naraku, Kagome made her swear not to tell any of them, mostly Naraku and Sesshomaru, but as of now, she had no choice, "She went somewhere with her fiancé; Sir Touga, not too long ago-"

"Where?!" At the news of Kagome being _alone _with Touga, Naraku nearly panicked. The panic only increased when Kagamie shook her head, not knowing as to where Kagome and Touga could be. The worst of scenarios played through his mind as he thought of what Touga could be doing with her right that very minute – every second that passed by was a second that she could be in possible danger, _'Why the hell would she go alone?!' _Thought Naraku as he rushed for his phone, dialing Kagome's number…

After a failed twenty or so calls to Kagome (which went straight to voice-mail), Naraku decided the best thing to do was to make a call to a certain silver-haired companion; Sesshomaru.

_The Missing Masquerade_

"Ah! – hahahah!"

"Does this please you, love?"

I was currently stuck playing the 'I completely fe1l for you' act with Touga, who had tackled me onto the bed and was now tickling me all over – I couldn't help not laughing. As awkward to me as the moment seemed, I knew I had to do all of this in order to find out what drove my father to do what he did…as well as find out from Touga why he was so into me – seriously, I'm pretty sure I'm not an eye catcher or anything. It was the very moment the thought appeared to me that the innocent child's play started to turn…uh…not so innocent. Within a second did I find my hands being held captive above my head, and Touga's mouth all over my own – What the hell was this guy doing?! – He was on top of me in no time, moving his knee in-between my legs, and letting his free hand tug at the buttons of my shirt. I pulled away forcefully.

"What the hell?!" I yelled loudly in the face of Touga, as he starred back with half-lidded eyes.

"I know you're playing an act, love," He knew?! How..? "Never in a thousand years would you willingly put something like the outfit you're currently wearing on without me forcing you to, or you having something you want from me in return," He gave off a toothy grin, "So, love, what is it that you want from me?"

"My father," I looked away, "I want to get my father's reason for giving me away to you…"

"That is all?" Asked Touga, who seemed not too interested.

"I just want to hear his side of things – personally," I sighed, "I'll do what I have to for you to set up a meeting or something like that for us to just…talk…"

"You say that you'll do…anything?" Touga now seemed a bit too interested, "Anything including giving me your hand in marriage I suppose?" With that comment did I look up to face him like he was crazy. Why did he want me anyway? Why the heck was I so 'special'?

"Why do you want me to marry you anyway?" Something else that I needed to know…perfect.

"That can be told at a later time, Kagome, but for now…" His hand cupped my cheek; I looked away, "You should make up your mind…"

"I do it okay?! Are ya happy now Touga?!" I can't believe I just agreed to that.

Touga sighed, smiling at my response, "Good girl, Kagome," He kissed me once more before getting off me and standing up, "I'll inform you of a set meeting with your father in three days…but until then, my Kagome, relax," He turned to face me, holding out a hand for me to stand up, "Let us bathe together, love."

I sighed, took a breath, and followed behind him – I'll find out what I need to know…Kai said I had to strong, so sure as hell I'll be do what I have to!

_**-The Missing Masquerade- **_

_**Chapter 24- A Fathers Masquerade Mask**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – It's super late, but it's here! Sorry for the long delay, lots of stuffs been going on. SO, tell me about Touga now! Any mixed feelings? Still love him? Hate him more than usual? Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Itachi – Huhhhhhhhh! This chapter was soo hard to write! Curse you writers block!

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 25- The Mask of Regrets **_

_I'll find out what I need to know_

The news hit Sesshomaru like a rock. He was busy lounging around in Inuyasha's room, going through some of his younger brothers Rated M+ Manga, when his phone started to ring…it was right next to him, but he left it alone, choosing to ignore the loud thing and went back to the Manga that was currently in his hands, "Hn," said Sesshomaru as he flipped a page, noticing that the phone stopped ringing, "This Alucard character is both violent and psychopathic…interesting-" He was cut off once again by the annoying ringing of his phone; in which he was about to seriously throw the thing out of a window. Sighing dramatically, Sesshomaru picked up his phone.

It was Naraku.

"Huh..?" He shot up from lazing around on Inuyasha's bedside once the phone hung up.

…It took only moments for Sesshomaru to get up and run out the door. Kagome was alone with Touga – And apparently, their location was unknown. In his head he knew something…not good could be happening every moment he was away from the two, judging from the way his father acted, he could have already forced Kagome to play into his hands, he could have pressured her, or even bribed her so that he would get what he wants in the end…her. Suddenly, a picture of his father with Kagome in his arms crept into his thoughts, – For a second did Sesshomaru forget how to breathe, "-, something about that happening," He started out for Naraku's house on foot, "Just…unnerves me…"

_The Missing Masquerade_

I currently found myself in a…uh…dare I say 'strange' predicament. Touga and I were…in the bathroom together, and about to take a shower…oh gosh. He and I were in nothing but our towels, standing in the steamy room before the large standing shower. I wanted to curse aloud at that very moment – here I was, about to take a bath with Touga in a stand-up shower…which pretty much killed any chances I had at hiding my 'decency's' away from the perverted man. As I found myself lost in my thoughts (as usual…), Touga took the chance to do something particularly 'I hate you even more' worthy. I felt a light tug on the bottom of my towel, before I knew what happened; the entire towel was snatched from my hands leaving me bare to the male standing behind me – immediately I went to cover my front –

"No need to hide yourself, love," I looked behind me to see a half-undressed Touga with my missing towel in hand, "Trust me, we'll be seeing more of each other in many ways once we're officially wed-"

"What the hell you creep!" I screamed trying to rid myself of the flush appearing along my now heated cheeks, what was wrong with this guy?! Snatching my towel just to see me naked?! A firm hand made it to my bottom. I filched, the hot blush once again making its way around my face once again. Its official. This guys a freak.

_The Missing Masquerade_

"Tell me about my father," I spoke up finally in the silence of the bedroom, laying down and fully clothed with a half-dressed Touga at my side. I starred up at the ceiling, waiting impatiently for an answer. Strangely enough, he answered.

"Minomaru, was actually a man who'd I'd known back in my High School days," Touga laid back on the bed, moving himself closer to my form, "He was quite the hopeless loser and was never great at doing anything in particular – at least that's what he said. Throughout his family's history, there has always been someone who was amazing at the art of craft, from sculpting, to fine arts, to building design all the way down to shoe making, Menomaru was one who was simply good at crafting small characters, sculpting them with nothing but a dull scissor and a block of wood – he was a natural, never putting any effort into his small works of art, yet at the same time he was quiet and reserved towards the rest of the world. He went on with his High School life normally, until people started to discover his talents. That being myself. As time went by, he changed into a more out-going guy, us two easily became good friends – along the way, he messed up with his Sweet Heart, Akane – which I'm pretty sure is the name of your mother, forgive me if it's wrong. He had you when he was a senior in school, but never seemed to mind having a child so early."

"And?" I asked, "What happened?!"

"By the time he was in his early twenties, he learned of his family name, apparently, his family name held a fortune on his head, with hundreds of famous craftsmen and women in his family lineage, including himself, he found out that there were indeed people who would come after himself and his daughter – two days prior to learning this, Akane died. He knew people where after the fortune on him and his daughter's heads, so, he wanted to make sure his daughter grew up in such a manner that she'd take her time in trusting other people, so that she'd stay reserved and to herself. His harsh treatment worked…until she started to make friends with more and more people come High School. He knew that someone might be after her and the fortune her name held…so, by fate did the two of us re-unite at a local bar, played a little gamble, and for 'safety purposes', he signed you over to myself, though, I will be taking full advantage of that.."

I was quiet.

I couldn't even think up anything smart to say.

Had he really…had he really acted the way he did, because he was worried about me?

But then…that left the question, why give me to Touga of all the people? I get that he trusted him since they were friends and stuff in High School, but seriously – he couldn't just tell me all this himself? "That's it…" I stood up from the bed abruptly, I needed answers, if Touga didn't have them all, then I would have to go back to the person who would, "I'm getting some answers now, Touga, and you're taking me to him."

"I still have you as my bride-to-be, you did agree yourself," The man in question had slowly risen off the bed, throwing on some clothes and grabbing a car key, "So I have none to worry about, his new house should be somewhere in the area-"

"Wait, he moved?!" When did- when the heck did he move?!

_The Missing Masquerade_

Sesshomaru and Naraku both were in panic mode, not a single sighting of Kagome, even after all of the endless walking, running and searching, – that is, until Sesshomaru spotted something most peculiar. His father's favorite Black Audi, the one with his signature tattooed on the left door side. It was then that they saw her face for a quick moment as the car stopped in front of the two. The window rolled down. "I see you two were looking for Kagome," Came the voice of Touga, "Get inside, she wishes to speak to you," Naraku and Sesshomaru both starred dumbly at the very girl they just spent hours on end searching frantically for starring back at them from the passenger's seat, "You both look so hopeless…"

"Can we at least ask…" Started Sesshomaru, "What exactly this is about?"

I sighed, knowing that a bunch of questions were gonna get asked by Naraku and Sesshomaru both, "I'm…I'm going to see my father."

_**-The Missing Masquerade- **_

_**Chapter 25- A Fathers Masquerade Mask**_

_End - To be continued. _

Itachi – It was so hard to write! Oh my gosh! It was complicated! *Dramatic Sigh* Aw well, I got it done AND THAT MEANS REVIEWS!


	26. Chapter 26

Itachi – I've got MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK.

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 26- Thoughtful Talk **_

"_I'm…I'm going to see my father."_

Naraku was the first to react, "You mean that drunkard that attacked you?!" I could tell that he was clearly confused, but even still… "Why even go back to that place? That guy was clearly telling you to leave-"

"I know that already, Naraku! I know!" Surprisingly, Touga kept his words (and his hands) to himself – so far, "It's just…things happened…"

"Things such as?" Sesshomaru was next to speak up, leaving a lingering question for me to answer, the car was silenced, and I culd feel feel the pairs of golden and red eyes plaster themselves to my back. After a long moment without an answer, Sesshomaru folded back into the leather seats, turning his attention from myself to Touga, who was smirking slyly, "So, father, since you _were _with Kagome while Naraku and I were panicking, I'm sure that you yourself know the full story to her want to visit her father all of a sudden?"

I bleached.

Touga let out a laugh, "Still quite observant, my eldest, I do indeed know the full story, would you like to hear it?" I couldn't even open up my mouth to object, they would have to find out sooner or later.

"Go on," Naraku answered quickly, "Were listing."

"Well, I told her the little bit that I know about her father," He paused to enter an expressway, "Some things I told her she found completely unbelievable, but, let me assure you, it's all true."

"And she wants to speak to him to confirm these things you say?" Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Exactly."

"So," Spoke Naraku, "What were these… _things_?"

"Well, for starters," The car turned out of the expressway to enter the highway, "Menomaru only acted as such towards her to make sure she was weary of those around her, this was because his family name held a great fortune in the arts – he learned this two days prior to the death of his wife, and knew that surly, people were after him and his family, by chance did we met once again at a local bar, and decided on the small gamble – he signed Kagome to myself simply because I would be able to protect her."

"You're not telling us something, Mr. Taishou," Naraku pointed it out perfectly…Touga forgot the reason he told me anything in the first place, "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't let on all of that info without some type of …price, per say."

"Were getting married."

I blurted it all out.

…All went to silence.

_The Missing Masquerade_

This house couldn't possibly belong to my father. This huge, full blown estate could NOT possibly belong to the drunken deadbeat that was apparently my father. "The look on your pretty face suggests that he really hasn't told you a thing," Touga let out a deep laugh as the car turned into a check-point with security guards, making us all come to a halt. Naraku and Sesshomaru too were completely let out for words. A knock on the window by a guard woke me up from what I was hoping was some sort of strange day dream. The window rolled down.

"What business do you have on the Higurashi Estate? State your reasoning or leave-oh!" The guard who spoke with a deathly glare spotted me…he looked familiar… "Yo-Young Kagome?! Is that really you?!" Huh? Who the heck was this guy? The man with the girlish look (Now that I noticed) and cherry red lipstick looked a little hurt, "It's me! Jankotsu! Remember?! You always called me Jan-Jan?!"

The others too were equality confused. Touga included.

"Um, may I ask who you are?" Naraku pipped in from the back seat, trying to get a better look at the guy, as was Sesshomaru, "Could you be a childhood friend of Kagome?"

"Oh well duh?!" The guard known as Jakotsu signaled quickly to open the main gates, and ran inside a side door once Touga had parked, "Bankotsu! Suikotsu! Renkotsu! It's Kaggie-chan! – no, L-Lady Kagome!" Faster than I could blink several new faces made their way to greet me…they were all quite ecstatic.

One looked like a Doctor, one looked like a Monk, one looked like a Thug and the other looked like a very feminine man.

Before the rest had the chance to bombard us four with questions a man with a suddenly regal air around him made an entrance – Long swaying, red hair, square spectacles, suede slacks a t-shirt and bunny slippers, "Daughter, it's been some time now, hasn't it?"

…Dumbfoundly, I starred at the complete stranger.

This guy standing in front of me was not him. This was _not_, could _not,_ and _cannot_ be the same Menomaru Higarashi. I knew this was some type of set up – It had to be!

"Glazing dumbly as you always do, Kagome?" The red haired man spoke, stepping closer and closer with a hand placed in the air, "What way is that to greet your father, you runaway child?!"

A firm slap was delivered straight to my face – I heard Naraku and Sesshomaru both gasp, and Touga telling them to stay where they were.

The stinging in my check casued all doubts to hop out the window.

Yup. This guy _had to be_ my father.

_**-The Missing Masquerade- **_

_**Chapter 26- Thoughtful Talk**_

_End - To be continued. _


	27. Chapter 27

Itachi – SO…This early update, guess what that means? The writer's block has melted!

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 27- Truthful Masquerade**_

_Yup. This guy had to be my father._

"You could have just said 'hello' like any normal father would, you stinking deadbeat," I didn't hold my check that still burned from the heavy slap – The familiar pain was nothing, I there was no way that I would give him the pleasure of knowing that it hurt, "First you make my life a living hell, and now here you are in some cozy 'ol dome way up in freakin' rich ville! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Kagome, mind your tongue-" He tried to speak, but I cut him off. I was too pissed off to think, I didn't even care if Naraku and Sesshomaru, or even 'Kai' saw my outburst.

"No! Don't even dare tell me to mind my tongue!" I saw Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu silently watching the spectacle, "I live with your drunk, dirty ass for how long and now you turn into this…this-"

"Uh, a Millionaire?" Naraku butted in.

"Shut up!" I turned back to the man in front of me, "Now your this millionaire or whatever, some freaking runaway artist," Menomaru cast a knowing glance to Touga who merely shrugged his shoulders, "You never tried to call me, never tried to look for me! Nothing! You let me leave the house and you don't even…HUH! I knew it! I knew that'd I'd hate having to actually see you again, I flipping knew it!"

I heard him sigh quite dramatically, "Listen, it was to pro-"

"Protect me?! Don't even get me started with that BS! What now, you're gonna kick some bad guys around with your Happy Bunny Slippers?!"

"Can we at least try to discuss this, Kagome?!" Surprisingly, Menomaru didn't raise his voice like he usually would, honestly, the sudden sadness in his voice took me back, "Please, just allow me to explain and maybe it'll make more sense to you," He took a breath, calming himself before opening them abruptly and scanning the area – I look to see Touga and the others looking alert as if something was around, waving his hand to Jakotsu and the others, telling them to 'disappear'.

And literally, they did. All I heard was the ruffle of leafs, and swiftly, they were gone.

And as if nothing strange just happened, "Come inside, Kagome, bring your friends as well, we have much to discuss."

What the _hell_ just happened?!

_The Missing Masquerade_

Here we all were. Sitting comfortably on super plush sofa's that I practically melted into. At the corner of the room was one of the five – Bankotsu if I do remember – Standing prompt and looking alert…dressed like a butler.

Opposite the room was another one who'd I'd never meet with red eyes, he looked quite similar to Bankotsu. Also dressed like a butler.

…Did that mean that I had butlers? Cause that'd be really darn awesome.

"Ehem," Menomaru cleared his throat and all eyes – excluding Touga who seemed to be on a business call in the nest room – were on him, this was it I guess…this was where I finally get to learn about...well, about everything; _"He knew people where after the fortune on him and his daughter's heads,"_ I remember when Touga told me what he knew about my father and his reasons for treating me the way he did – But even if he did, there was just no end to all of this craziness that just blows right past me!

"_Menomaru literally signed you over to me, heart, body, and soul, every article of you belongs to me." _For one, I was being forced to marry Touga_._

"_Hn…is that why your aura was so distorted..?" _And how Nraku and Sesshomaru casually talked about 'auras' from that time.

"_Did you guys smell anything off about him?" _And that time when Miroku asked Kouga and Inuyasha if they 'smelled' anything off about Touga.

"_I've been looking all over for you, Kagome…"_And then there was Kai… Aside from Jakotsu and the others disappearing before my eyes, there was the mystery of finding out the true face of 'Kai', something that I still have yet to figure out. In all honestly, I really, really like-like him, he's always there for me when I'm in a tight spot or just a bad mood, and seeing him just makes me so happy – ever since the day of the Masquerade Ball, he's taken my hand and helped me out. From everything I've picked up on my own, I still couldn't find who 'Kai' really was…Could he Naraku or, maybe even Sesshomaru?

"Kagome?" The familiar voice of Menomaru woke me from my other thoughts, "I hope you are listing, because there is something slightly more important I must tell you…something that I'm hoping you've started to pick up on by yourself, it's about your friends sitting here, and your fiancé," C-Could he be talking about Kai?! How would he know about – "They are all demons."

…Huh?

From the corner of my eye did I see Naraku, Sesshomaru, and even Touga –who'd walked back into the room- turn from my sight.

"…What?"

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 27-**__**Truthful Masquerade**_

_End - To be continued. _


	28. Chapter 28

Itachi – An encouraging review came in from a guest…and I got my write back.

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 28- The Un-Masking Pt. 1**_

"_They are all demons."_

"Dad…" I looked sternly at the once 'drunken slob now millionaire' sitting comfortably smug on his plush chair, "Stop playing with me and tell me something that I don't know for once." All the men, save for my father seemed to be surprised at the revealing knowledge that I knew what they were, they were demons, and there were way too many signs that only a complete idiot would miss! Aura's, and scents, the disappearing! Even Kai's way of meeting me was strange!

"So did know," Menomaru grinned, "You're not as dumb and air headed of a daughter that I once thought you were."

"Shut it asshole,"

"No, little girl, I think I should be the one addressing you as an ass," The man known as my father stood to his feet, slipping on his Happy Bunny slippers and making his way to the garden, "Running away like that, telling me nothing of what happened to you…call me whatever I was back then d even now, but nothing changed the fact that I was and still are you father, Kagome! I told you nothing so none would suspect you of anything, than BOOM. Your gone. You completely disappear from my sight and I've no way of finding you!" Well, it's not like it was my fault anyways…he was at fault...wasn't he? "If the authorities or anyone else knew that you of all people were missing, the issue would make itself public, if I myself had said that I was looking for the Higarashi daughter, the evils lurking in the dark to capture you and I both would be out…and so easily would they have found you."

…It's his fault that all of this happened…right? Right?!

"You're a cruel little bitch, you know that?" It…it was his fault I left… "No matter what I am, I am still your father, I worry, I fret, sure I am tough on you but you know I'm not as great with parenting as your mother!"

"Just shut up already! It was your fa-"

"I just want to make sure I protect you!"

"You don't give a crap about me, so stop lying!"

"Sure I'm not the best parent but it was-"

"You shouldn't have ever been a par-"

"Kagome!" Suddenly, my mouth told me to silence myself, "I'm your father! For godsake – why don't you understand that I do love you as my daughter and I've gone through hell just to see you show up again out of the blue! Do you not know how it feels?! To have the last piece of your entire world run away from you, to not tell me where you were, to leave me in the dark about your whereabouts for so long?!" I starred on, as did others in the room as the strange spectacle played before us… "I'm not the best parent…but you know, having you…" Before me, right now, Menomaru let tears fall, "…Made me feel like one."

Stunned was an understatement.

A sudden warmth cradled around me then.

Two, big, warm arms wrapped around me, hugging me close.

The sensation of having my long ago 'hated' father hold me was almost too much to bear. It was different.

And it felt strangely…comforting.

"Thank goodness," I heard him whisper softly, "Thank goodness your safe, Kagome."

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 28- The Un-Masking Pt. 1**_

Itachi – It was short chapter meant for some Kagome and Menomaru bonding! They'll still have their issues, I mean, you can't make that rocky trip perfect so soon! Once again, thank you to all who have stayed with this story! I will have the next chapter up soon!


	29. Chapter 29

Itachi – An encouraging review came in from a guest…and I got my write back.

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 29- The Un-Masking Pt. 2**_

"_Thank goodness…your safe, Kagome."_

"Kaggie-chan! You really, really, really don't remember me?!" My current location, outside hanging away from the others for a bit, my company? "Or any of us?!" The four who were able to disappear at the flick of my father's wrist, who'd given their names as-

"Oi! Oi! Kaggie-chan!" Says the one with the long braid, "I'm Bankotsu! You used to call me Ban! Remember?!"

"You used to call me Su-Su!" The bulkier one spoke, "I'm Suikotsu!"

"You used to pull my hair!" The girly man spoke next, "Ja-Ja! Jankotsu"

"I am Renkotsu," Then there was this guy, "Kagome-sama, you called me fluffy."

"I'm really, really sorry you guys, but I honestly don't remember any of you," I knew it would hurt them, but I really had no idea who they were! "I barley remember anything about my childhood, I'm real sorry about that…"

"Hm…" All three (accept Renkotsu) sighed in unison, "Well, that's too bad…Were really hoping-" Jankotsu nudged Bankotsu while he was speaking, whispering something I obliviously wasn't going to hear, "Kaggie-sama, we'll catch up later! Ren! Sui! Jan!" And like that did they disperse.

Wow. What I life I lived in.

And as if things weren't 'comfortable' enough, the last person I wanted to be near decided….to be near, "Those four actually protected you while you were young and still utterly adorable," It was Touga, who had found it appropriate to keep tabs on me once I came out to the gardens, "Though, now your-"

"Don't talk to me."

"Why is that?" The sly demon was acting on fake surprise, "Our wedding is official, and you have already agreed to it, your father planned for me to marry you once you were of age," A clawed finger made it to my lips, while the alarms in my head pulled me in both directions, "You are to be with me, so that I can protect you, it _is _what Menomaru wanted as shown in the earlier…spectacle," He leaned in for a kiss, but because of his words, I felt….I felt that I shouldn't stop him.

My father, even though he is a horrible guy and a bad parent…he isn't well…evil. He did care for my well being, and I was his daughter from all that he's shown me today, I just…I just couldn't bring myself to say I hated him anymore.

"Being cooperative today, Kagome?" Came the sing-song voice of Touga as he pulled away, "It's nice to know I could touch you without being hit," An assault down my neck followed suit while I sat there, trying hard to make sense of my mind, "Hm?" Touga's confused voice gave way to the pressure on my neck… "You're not responding to me, Kagome, why is that?"

"I…" Do I believe my father's words, and stay with Touga, "I'm just, not feeling too good…" Or do I follow what my heart wants and tell my father that someone else has been protecting me as well? Do I tell him about Kai?

"Oh? Is that really?" His hand slipped indecently under my low shirt, stroking my stomach slowly, causing unknown and unwanted flutters in the pits of my belly, "Well? How are you feeling now?" When I gave no response he moved further, setting fingers to dance along my thighs before grabbing me into another surprising kiss-

"Kagome?" The familiar voice made me finally push Touga away. From the back door entrance stood Naraku, starring on with a look of embarrassment, "I – I'm just gonna go…"

"Naraku! Wait-" He'd already hurried back inside, moving quickly through the corridors. As I stood to follow Naraku, Touga grabbed me by the arm.

"Stay."

"But I…" Through the side of my eye did I see father approaching.

Reluctantly, I sat down.

"I trust you two are getting along well?" Menomaru sat on the opposite side of the table, eyeing the matching ruby rings on the hands of Touga and I. A rare smile made its way to his face, and he sighed as if a load was being lifted from his back, standing back up to leave, "Touga, Kagome, thank you for this, with you two together, I know that I wouldn't have to worry as much as I would have had to if you'd refused him," He started his walk to the doors, waving a hand in the air as he went, "Take good care of her Touga,"

His last comment made me cringe, "The wedding is planned a week from now, so Kagome, you can sit back with Touga and I'll handle the rest."

Menomaru walked back inside.

Touga smiled ever so slyly.

I stayed at war with my options.

All while the unknown shadow in the corner of the garden slipped into thin air-

"Kagome," I didn't turn to face Touga's voice as his arms wrapped around my waist, "You want to help your father, yes?"

"…Yea." I responded without thinking too much.

"Let's go all the way tonight," He pushed me to my feet, "Then truly, you'll be mine…just like he wants."

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 28- The Un-Masking Pt. 2**_

Itachi – The Un-Masking will last at least 5 chapters. And yeah, that's a cliffy. I mean who might be in the shadows? Plus that darn Touga! What's he gonna do?! Any guesses? REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

Itachi – Here's to another –short- chapter! (And to getting time to finally finish it!)

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 30- The Un-Masking Pt. 3**_

"_Then truly, you'll be mine…just like he wants."_

I was sure that no one in the household saw Touga and I re-entering the house, hand in hand, both donning our ruby red engagement rings. I could tell that he was happy, excited even, just by how hard he was trying to keep his usual calm composure. Down the hallways we went. The closer we got to the common quarters, the more the nerves built up, like bricks, on me. This would make Menomaru feel that all he's had to do was for the better, by accepting Touga as my husband, Menomaru would have completed the mission he set out to take since a long time ago…ever since we lost mom.

"_I can't tell you that."_

"_I've been looking all over for you…"_

"_Stay patient…and throw your fist at whatever troubles you…call my name whenever you need me…"_

Would I be betraying Kai? …Would I be betraying myself?

In that short interval of thought did we two reach Touga's room –

Standing in front of the door was Sesshomaru, lounging by the knob casually while starring off in the opposite direction. Before Touga could send a speech to his eldest, he responded, "Kagome, tell me," He turned around, silver hair slipping carefully over his shoulders- I held a gasp, "Is this really your final answer?" A silver mask covered his face, soon removed by his hand, it looked like…but, that would mean…could Sesshomaru be… " Have you forgotten to call ou-"

"To call out your name whenever she needs you," A smug faced Touga cut into Sesshomaru's words, "Tell me, my eldest, what type of 'midnight hero cliché are you playing at?"

"It's no cliché, father," I stern look from Sesshomaru didn't do much to falter the equally annoyed father who'd been wanting to say something for a while to both his son and his friend Naraku who'd seemed to close for comfort over the last few days since the engagement was made official, "I've been serious about everything dealing with that girl, Kagome is something precious-"

"-She's a gem that I won't let you have so easily," Appearing in a faint flash, was Naraku, holding the very same mask as Sesshomaru in his hand, "How dopy did that sound, Kagome? I was loo-"

"I was looking all over for you," Touga cut in once again, knowing exactly the words that Kai spoke to me, all three knew the words of Kai…how..?

"Touga Taisho," Naraku stepped to Sesshomaru's side, "You will let Kagome out of whatever 'cage' you've put her in."

All I could focus on were the two identical mask being held in both Sesshomaru and Naraku's hands. I was sure that those mask were the same color silver as I'd seen on Kai's own mask, what…but what did this…

"You've un-masked the secret yet, love?" Touga hugged me closer to his form, stroking my cheek as Naraku and Sesshomaru starred on in what looked like a pure form of envy…

…The lengthy hair.

…The same words used.

…That unidentifiable hair color.

…The Masquerade Ball.

The masks… Could it, "That means…you..yo-you three-"

In a whisper did Touga taunt me, "Only one of us is the _Kai_ you're seeking, love."

"Wha!...Then you all…" The pressure of the moment hit me like a brick, "All of you are…Kai."

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 30- The Un-Masking Pt. 3**_

Itachi – Cliffy time! Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Itachi – Okay! I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews, but it's okay! I made another chapter for you guys, Part 4 of 'The Unmasking!' Review!

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 31- The Un-Masking Pt. 4**_

"_All of you are…Kai."_

Just as her brain was forced to process the seemingly suffocating reveal, Menomaru rushed in ignoring the air-tight tension in the room. His face looked grim as he spoke, "We need to go _now_." A still stunned Kagome whipped around to face her father's near frantic face. "It's them…those people are closing in on my location, we have little time to flee-"

"Wh..who?" Kagome forced herself to turn away from the previous issue, focusing; or at least trying to, on the new and somewhat random proposition made by Menomaru, "What 'people'? Whats going o-"

"I never knew they'd find me so quickly…" Menomaru was now almost frantic, running over to open rooms and closing windows as well as drawing in the curtains, trying to make it look like no one was home, he switched off the lights in the corridor, still mumbling to himself as the others in the room were questioning spectators, "Did you two leave anything important outside? Any phones? Devices?" The two demons in question shared a glance.

"I have my phone with me," Naraku started off, pulling it out of his pocket, not sure what to do when Menomaru gestured for it with his hand, "Is there any reason-"

"Just hurry and put it in my hands!" Uncharacteristically, the Higarashi raised his voice, "You as well, Sesshomaru. Give it here."

"Can you at least explain to us the situation?!" Sesshomaru suppressed the want to snap at the frantic man, handing off his phone as well as Naraku, "What 'people'? What do you mean?"

"Kagome, Touga," Menomaru seemed to brush Sesshomaru and Naraku's earlier questioning, "Your own as well…" Kagome slightly cringed at her name being coupled up with her fiancés. Even though there seemed to be some type of imminent danger, she still couldn't shake the creeping memory of the revelation that any one of the three could be the Kai she was searching for, though, she wanted to be sure that Touga was leading her to believe some type of lie – "The people who've found me where spotted moments ago, three miles east of here by Bankotsu and his squad… they are fast approaching, and as much as I count on their strength, we must leave now."

"Their demons, aren't they?" Kagome asked, "Um…Meno… what about you? You're telling us to leave, but what about you?" Almost shocked to be on the receiving end of his daughters worries, the man adjusted his glasses, trying (and failing) to hide his almost regretful smile.

"I…" He looked to Touga, Sesshomaru and Naraku, and then back to Kagome, "As long as you're without harm, I will be alright."

"What do you mean?!" Kagome knew if Bankotsu and the others were defeated by…whoever they were facing, it wouldn't do any good for her father, "Those…whoever the hell they are came because of me being here, I can't just-"

"Kagome!" The father snapped, eyes gleaming azure sparks, hands cracking with a power that slid itches over the skin of the three demons. Naraku took a step back. "I can care for myself! If you stay I can't keep them from harming you! You shouldn't be able to be tracked – I hold all your devices, and I'll hold your place here – Touga, take her and leave!"

Touga; knowing Menomaru was serious, took hold of his fiancés hand, heading for the backyard entrance, as Kagome continued to look back, could only hope that he would be unharmed. His current duty was tasked in keeping 'his' Kagome safe…

…It was ironic how the situation was almost completely in his favor. Maybe with this incident, his fiancé would finally accept his 'good graces'.

…

Naraku; on the other hand, was feeling quite the panic. The auras he felt were almost familiar, three of them that he, he was sure he knew those people coming after them. That begged the question, who?

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 30- The Un-Masking Pt. 4**_

Itachi – Kudos to whoever can take a guess at our 'three familiar auras'! (Hint: It could be anyone).


	32. Chapter 32

Itachi- I would thank you all for your patience!

Summary:

_The Missing Masquerade_

It's the last year of Highschool for Kagome Higerasahi, and what better way for her school to celebrate then a Masquerade Ball! But wait, this wasn't meant to happen! Falling in love? With a Mysterious Masked Man?! Will she find her Masked Masquerade in time? Or will he forever be lost behind his Masquerade Mask?

….

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 32- The Un-Masking Pt. 5**_

_The auras he felt were almost familiar…_

"Were being followed," Touga blatantly announced as one of the two aura's seemed to catch up. Kagome looked through the side window of the Black Mercedes, and just like she'd thought, there was a shadow running at an impressive speed and slowly catching up with the car, "Damned brat's pretty fast," Touga was annoyed by the demons ability to keep up while he drove on the straightaway, almost empty road at speeds reaching the nineties. Grabbing the stick, he shifted gears, while gliding through a sudden turn that had every occupant shifting to their side.

"T-Touga!" Kagome could care less about every worry she'd had before, "It's catching up!"At the moment she was freaking the heck out and could use anything to keep her from bashing her head into the window. The closest thing though was Touga. As they hit another turn, she grabbed his arm.

"As much as I would love to touch you all over, I'm afraid I will have to deal with this aggressive demon…personally."

Taking his eyes of the road, and keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Touga made to take advantage of her closeness, feeling her up with his claws, while forcing her into a deep kiss, popping a button on her shirt, and heaving a breathless sigh as he pulled back to stare at the flustered girl.

The two in the back blinked dumbly, witnessing the entire scene.

"I'll be gone for a moment, so don't you worry," While the car was still in high speed, Touga opened his door, as the others in the car gaped at his every inappropriate action, "Once I'm back I'll make sure we get in some private time soon enough," One foot out the door, one heavy on the pedal, "Sesshomaru, drive. Touch Kagome and I'll end you."

With that Touga jumped out the car door, running in the opposite direction while the others took a second to let all the info sink in.

"AHMAGOWD THE WHEEL!"

"AHHH!"

"GRAB IT- AHH!"

…

The three were frazzled. The car nearly drove off the road.

"I'm a little surprised were still alive." Kagome quickly agreed with Sesshomaru as they drove on ahead (slower though), still a little far from the city, Kagome couldn't help but worry for her father; Menomaru, who, as it seemed, had some type of 'power'.

"Who knew.."

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru beckoned her, "Anything on your mind?"

"Well who knew I was so important?" She gazed out the window as the trees passed them by, "All I ever did was go to school and stay out of people's way. I was a ghost and I liked it that way, but here we are, running away from demons who are trying to get me because I'm worth money? That's…it's just so much to take in in such a short time, ya know?" As Sesshomaru and Kagome conversed, Naraku sat in the back, occasionally searching for the aura that was once following them. It was likely that whoever was behind them during that time was being dealt with quite painfully by Touga.

The aura's he felt confused him.

He was sure that he knew who the three assailants were, but nothing seemed to come up to memory, as if he hadn't been around them in some time. Things were getting complicated, and as much as Naraku knew he may have been overreacting, he kept getting the biting feeling that whoever it was, would change something.

What it would change…he had yet to know.

…

"Kouga, hm," Touga was face to face with Kouga, "Don't tell me my sons classmates are after Kagome now to, tell me, are you?"

"Yes."

"Ohh…Not talking as much as you used to?" Touga was quite curious. Who knew that someone would be after his pretty little fiancé right under his nose? (Almost literally) And why was it Kouga – the silly photographer who had been friends with his sons and Kagome? "Well, can I ask who sent you?"

"You don't need to know that."

"You are very, very quiet today."

"I was sent to capture Kagome," Kouga walked towards the older demon slowly, not knowing what would be getting himself into, "I'll kill you first if I must."

"Y-you..? Kill me?" Touga laughed, it was just sad how the child thought he had the skills to match him, "Oh, you are just too funny…" With that, Touga cracked his neck. His fingers. His wrist.

And bore a fang filled smile.

_**-The Missing Masquerade-**_

_**Chapter 32- The Un-Masking Pt. 5**_

Itachi – So, yeah. Kouga. I wonder who he's working for? And who else is engaed with Menomaru, Bankotsu and the others? (Don't worry, the Kai thing gets explain next chapter) Review!


End file.
